The Invisible Servant
by jaqtkd
Summary: When Arthur goes looking for his absent servant he overhears a conversation which hints at a rift between Morgana and Guinevere. As he attempts to get to the bottom of this mystery, numerous uncomfortable secrets are revealled. Starts after 3.10.
1. The Loose Floorboard

**The Invisible Servant**

"Now where has that lazy servant got to?"

Arthur knew it had been too good to be true. Just one day after he'd decided Merlin had finally started to learn the nuances of the job, the boy suddenly reverts to type and is nowhere to be found. To be honest, the only reason he hadn't begged his father to change his mind about the appointment four years ago was the fact that the boy intrigued and amused him and, more importantly, really annoyed all the nobles. However, it appeared that Merlin had been telling the truth when he said he was a quick study because Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had to reprimand him for being late with a meal, messing up his armour, or attending to the usual duties that was required.

Until this morning.

Yes, in private Merlin usually still called him by name - well, many varied names if truth be told - but on serious occasions or in public he always addressed him properly, bowed and drifted into the background when anyone else came into the room. The perfect invisible servant.

Invisible? Well, he certainly was now. Arthur strode towards Gaius' chambers thinking the old man had requisitioned Merlin for an urgent case and 'someone' had forgotten to inform him, but the half opened door showed the main room to be empty. He was about to leave when he heard quiet voices coming from the room at the far end. He moved closer and then froze as he recognised who was there... with Merlin... in his bedchamber.

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you tell me?" Guinevere sounded hurt and more than a little cross. Curiosity overcame jealousy and he moved a little closer. "Did you not care about the danger I was in?"

"Gwen, of course I did but... I have been looking out for you, honestly. It's just..." His servant's voice trailed away.

"What, Merlin?"

There was no immediate reply and so Arthur edged slightly closer and sat down on a step. The rickety wooden door was closed but had a large enough gap at the hinge side for him to see through quite clearly. Merlin was sitting on his small bed, facing the door with his head down and Guinevere was sitting next to him. Arthur took a deep breath as a stab of jealously hit him. They were sitting very close, on his bed... their knees almost touching and Arthur tried hard to put the negative feeling to one side. He knew they didn't feel like that about each other, and Merlin was hardly real competition after all, but it wasn't Merlin himself he was jealous of he realised. It was the boy's freedom to spend time and talk to the beautiful Guinevere whenever he liked, without having to look over his shoulder and worry if anyone had noticed. He took another deep breath to calm himself and concentrated on the conversation.

"You have to tell Arthur," she said firmly.

Merlin's head sprung up and he looked at her with pure terror in his eyes. "I-I can't." Frankly Arthur was a little offended. He'd given no reason to make Merlin that scared of him, had he? "I can't tell anyone."

"But, _I_ know."

"You found out by yourself. _I _can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Merlin shook his head and dropped his gaze again. It said something about how engrossing this scene was that Arthur did not feel any negative emotions when his love gently placed a hand under Merlin's chin and raised his head to look at her. His eyes were full of fear.

"She's threatened you, hasn't she?" Merlin didn't answer but the terror in his eyes did the job for him.

"Tell me." Her voice was so gentle ... so kind. Arthur smiled despite himself.

"I c-can't say."

"Merlin, we had this conversation in reverse not this long ago. You told me to go to Arthur, you said he'd want to know I was in trouble and help me. Don't you realise he'd do the same for you - that we would both do anything for you?"

_"Well, I don't know about that," _Arthur thought. The speech hadn't comforted Merlin though, he shook his head.

"You'll feel better if you tell me and then we can work out how to get you out of this," she continued.

"I-I can't Gwen. You'd hate me... even knowing about... and Arthur? He'd never believe me... and when Uther finds out..." There were tears in his eyes now and Arthur found it difficult to look at the scene. Merlin didn't have an evil bone in his body, he'd never hurt anyone. And whoever this 'she' was would have to answer to him for causing his two best friends so much pain. He paused, surprised at that thought, and nearly laughed out loud. His two best friends were servants. How ironic was that?

"He _has_ to know," Gwen continued. Merlin just shrugged. "Look, I'd talk to him myself but you know how things are?"

"No, you shouldn't risk that either." He suddenly looked at the window in surprise. "Gwen, look at the time. We're going to be late." They both stood up and Arthur copied, starting to move back towards the main door.

"Yes, we don't want _her_ to have any more ammunition against me." Arthur froze in shock. He'd never heard Guinevere talk about anyone like that. She'd practically spat the word 'her' and, as he quickly continued out of the room so the pair would not be aware of his eavesdropping, he found himself suddenly nervous about who this mysterious female might be. When he ran into Morgana in the corridor, he almost yelled in surprise.

"Arthur, whatever is wrong?" For a moment he thought he should steer her away from the room, so that she didn't get any strange ideas about Merlin and Guinevere being together but just as he thought it, he realised that he had a much better idea.

"Just looking for that bone idle servant of mine."

"Well, so was I. Well, not that Gwen's anywhere near as bad as Merlin." Arthur looked briefly surprised at how firmly she said that.

"Ah, well that explains it then," he said with a sly wink and pointed to open door where Merlin and Gwen were hurrying out looking rather flustered. The panic on their faces was a treat and he was now going to make things even more uncomfortable for them. Served them both right for canoodling on Merlin's bed together.

Morgana looked even more shocked.

"What? I thought ..."

"We were enchanted remember?" he said smiling broadly at the two servants as they moved closer. "Didn't you know how these two felt about each other before that? I've known for ages." He was enjoying himself now. All three were looking totally confused. "Come, Merlin, I'll let you off this once but let's not make a habit of it, eh?"

"What are you doing?" Merlin hissed as Arthur pulled him along with him.

"It's the perfect cover for me. I could probably trust Morgana but, seeing she didn't know until recently, I think we can blame that old sorcerer and then it's only you who knows our true feelings."

"And Gaius ..." There was a very long pause. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. You could also use our apparent relationship to cover for any meetings you want to have with her."

"You see. I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. Ah, you seem surprisingly relaxed about this."

Arthur suddenly turned towards Merlin, grabbed one hand around his throat and pushed him against the wall. It was rather satisfying to see the scared look on his face, although slightly worrying that he didn't look anywhere near as terrified as he had when talking with Guinevere a few moments before.

"If you do _anything_ to take advantage of this alibi I'm creating and I will kill you... very... slowly. Understand?" Merlin attempted to nod and gave a slightly strangled sound in response. Arthur released him. "Good. So, as your spending time with her just now _was_ entirely innocent, what exactly were you doing that required you both to miss your duties?"

"Nothing... talking... lost track of time."

"Merlin?" The tiniest smile touched his servant's lips.

"Just brother/sister stuff."

"What?"

"You know, 'cause that's how I feel about Gwen you see, being an only child." Arthur stopped walking and turned to look at Merlin, interested in the comment.

"Well, yes, like me and Morgana?" He was shocked to see a cloud descend over Merlin's face and a steely glint appear in his eye. He could never have imagined seeing anything like that look on his servant's usually soppy face.

"Hardly," he hissed.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" They'd arrived back in his chambers and Merlin abruptly fell into servant mode and the stern expression faded. Arthur began to think he had imagined it.

"Nothing, Sire."

Merlin started to help him on with his armour for his training session and gradually, during the process, they started to relax into something resembling their usual banter. Now alerted to the fact that there was some major stress in Merlin's life, Arthur could see that it was a little forced, but he still hadn't made the connection until a few moments later.

The prince had his back to the door and had just supplied an excellent retort to his servant's latest rude insult which, at long last, had returned Merlin's usual cheeky grin to his face. Then there was a soft knock on the door, the tiniest creek and Merlin's face changed.

Arthur had been shocked enough by the subtle change of expression earlier but this was pure hatred, forced behind a steel mask. Arthur both recoiled in shock at the intensity of that look and, at the same time turned quickly towards the door and lifted his sword off the table in one move, preparing himself to face the enemy behind him.

"Arthur?" Morgana was staring at him in shock.

"I-I ... sorry." He had no idea why he'd reacted like that, other than he'd had the very real sense of danger close at hand. Then he saw a similar look on Morgana's face, directed straight at Merlin. Arthur turned back to find his servant had moved towards the wall, placed his hands by his side and bowed his head. The invisible servant again. When he turned back to Morgana, Merlin bowed and slid out of the room.

"What has _he_ been telling you?" Morgana said the word 'he' in the same way as Guinevere had said 'she' earlier. Arthur now thought he knew who that conversation had been about. He was really hoping he was wrong.

"He's not said anything of significance since we arrived here - as if he ever does. He was just getting me changed. What's your grudge with him anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. Every time you walk in the room the poor boy practically hits the ceiling." It was bizarre. As he said it, he realised that he _had_ noticed it recently but ... subconsciously, as you might observe an extra cobweb on the ceiling and think nothing of it. He had hoped that Guinevere had done a better job on him than that.

Morgana's face had now also changed. She had arranged it a smile and, for once, Arthur could see it was false.

"There's nothing wrong ... I think perhaps we're all a little jumpy lately?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he realised he was still holding the sword.

"Ah yes, you're probably right."

"Anyway, I only came in to say that the king has asked us to be ready an hour earlier for supper today, we have a guest ... an old friend of his staying."

"Right ... thanks. I'd better go then, I'm really very late for training.

He arrived on the ground to find Merlin already there. The swords were laid out, the shields ready and he was assisting the other knights that had already started their workout. He tried to catch his eye but the boy simply bowed, stepped forwards and handed him the very mace that he had been about to ask for. Arthur shook his head and wondered if he'd ever be able to concentrate on the training with all the questions going on in his head.

~o~0~o~

The following morning Arthur made his way towards Gaius' chambers, determined to get to the bottom of the whole Merlin/Morgana issue. He arrived to find Merlin in the main room.

"Is Gaius here?"

"No, he's on his usual rounds."

"Right Merlin. I need to you to go and see if Guinevere is free and bring her here."

"Here?"

"Your room. It's the perfect place for a meeting - we're not immediately visible from the main door and everyone has an excuse to be here."

"Ah, everyone?"

"The three of us."

"Ah ... right ...?"

"Now Merlin." He scurried off still looking confused whilst Arthur pondered things. Merlin and Guinevere knew something about Morgana - something that scared them both. Morgana also knew something about Merlin which meant he felt he couldn't tell Arthur. He wandered up the steps into his servant's room expecting the clutter he'd seen before, and was surprised to see how much the space had changed. The tiny bed was neatly made and more furniture now decorated the room, including a table in the corner housing all sorts of interesting bottles, jars and a large pestle and mortar. A collection of herbs dangled from a rack hung from the ceiling. A string tied across the corner had a damp blue shirt hanging on it. Probably Merlin's only spare, he quickly realised. The smaller desk under the window had an ink pot and impressive collection of pens.

Three tatty, unremarkable books were piled next to a piece of parchment. On inspection Arthur found the top one was written in a completely unfamiliar language. The other two seemed to be in different languages again, with the parchment next to it covered in similar script all written in Merlin's surprisingly neat hand. Merlin learning other languages? Arthur had known for a while that Merlin was considerably brighter than he looked but still ... it was a surprise to find out he was a such an avid scholar.

He walked around to the other side of the bed contemplating this latest revelation and, without really thinking about it, sat down heavily on the bed. The rickety narrow little thing slid backwards abruptly almost pushing the prince onto the floor. He placed a firm boot against the nearest floorboard to steady himself, only for the board itself to give way. The bed continued to slide towards the window whilst he ended up in an unceremonious heap on the floor. He got up quickly, quite convinced that Merlin and Guinevere would choose exactly this moment to make their entrance, but was relieved to find the doorway still empty.

As he went to move the bed back, he noticed that the floor board wasn't just loose, it had lifted straight off, leaving a neat secret compartment underneath. Arthur grinned broadly as he knelt to replace the boards and saw a book in there. _Secret diary Merlin?_ Ordinarily he wouldn't have considered looking at something private, but there was something about it that got his attention. It was large, old and very beautiful and Arthur quickly glanced at the door before just as quickly lifted the book up... fear suddenly bubbling in his stomach. This could not be what he thought it was. His shaking hands undid the clasps to find the most beautiful script, drawings and symbols decorating every page.

It was a magic book ... unmistakable.

He should confront Merlin with it. Actually, he should take it to his father. He should ... What he actually did surprised him; he returned the book to it's hole, taking note of various other interesting shapes contained within it, replaced the floor board and slid the bed back to it's correct position. He then left the room, closed the door and sat on one of Gaius's chairs with his heart beating faster than he'd ever remembered. After a very short time, Merlin and Guinevere arrived. The boy gave him a broad grin and Gwen gave him a loving one. He attempted to return it but obviously failed. Both their smiles promptly faded.

"Arthur, what is it?" asked Guinevere concerned.

"Let's go next door," He let Merlin go first and the young man opened the door for them and offered Guinevere a seat on the bed and Arthur the only chair. He then perched on a bench, Arthur allowed his eyes to wander around the room again.

"A bit neater than the last time I was in here."

"Ah, yes ..."

"Planning to take over Gaius' job when he retires?" he asked, indicating the various bottles on the tables.

"Not really my strong point but I am trying to learn." The idea of Merlin having magic had been aired before but it always seemed ridiculous. Even now, despite all the evidence, Arthur could look at Merlin's open honest face and be totally convinced that a room full of herbs, potions and magic books could not mean the obvious.

"Why do you want to talk to us Arthur? What's wrong?" Guinevere was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"What's up with you two and Morgana?" he asked abruptly. Merlin and Gwen exchanged a worried glance. "Well?"

"She's changed since she returned," said Guinevere carefully when Merlin didn't answer.

"Changed how?"

"I don't think she was a prisoner whilst she was away I think she was... learning things."

"What things?" Gwen looked at Merlin again. He shrugged his shoulders very slightly and didn't answer. "Magic."

Arthur laughed out loud. He couldn't help himself. There was an hysterical tinge to it that even he could hear. His two friends looked at him wide eyed.

"Morgana? What makes you say that, Guinevere?"

"I saw her use it."

"You did?" She nodded.

"Merlin?" The boy lowered his head and shook it. "He's known for ages," said Gwen confidently and Merlin's head snapped back up with a glare. "But Morgana knows he knows and has threatened him... with something."

_And they're both keeping each other's dirty little secret. Sorcerers together. _He could feel another manic laugh coming on but managed to control himself.

"Is this true?" he asked instead. Merlin just shrugged again.

"You must tell us what she has on you. That way we can protect you and she'll have no hold on you," Gwen urged. The fear in Merlin's eyes increased and Arthur had no idea how he felt about that.

"I-I can't. You two might understand now you know about her but ... if she tells Uther ... I'm dead."

_Too right you are._

"Alright, that's enough information for now. Let's all think this over and meet again here tomorrow?" He continued out loud. "Merlin, go and see to my armour, I'll be along in a couple of minutes."

"You're staying here? With Gwen?" A hint of his usual relaxed smile returned.

"Merlin."

"It's just well... this is my room and I'm not sure how I feel about you two... in here ...alone." He pulled a slight face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We won't be here for long. Go."

Once Merlin had left, he turned towards Guinevere and gave her a very gentle kiss. It calmed him slightly, but it seemed that she knew that it was just an excuse for something else.

"Arthur?"

"Have you any idea what this secret of Merlin's is?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me, even though the thought of him doing anything bad seems ridiculous."

"Doesn't it though." He bent down and lifted the loose floor board.

"Arthur, what are you doing? I'm sure that must be private." He handed the book to her and waited. She looked up at him wide eyed and tipped her head. "No ...?" she whispered in a strangled tone.

"There's other stuff down there too. Some sort of staff, a bottle..."

"Merlin? No. I mean... Morgana was enough of a shock but, Merlin? Merlin can't be evil."

"Magic _is_ evil," he replied taking the book back off her. Guinevere suddenly frowned as if remembering something. "What?"

"Merlin said he knew Morgana had magic years ago but didn't say anything because he was convinced she was good - said magic didn't have to be a bad thing."

"Well yes but, he would say that, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose he would but... Merlin isn't evil. You know he isn't."

"Morgana?"

"It's all an act, Arthur. Spend more time with her and you'll see it's true. Did you see how scared Merlin was - how pathetic?"

"Pathetic's right."

"Arthur? Why have you put the book back?" There was a look of awe on her face. He stopped what he was doing, surprised to find that he was now replacing the loose floor board. "You're not going to tell Uther?" She gave him an adoring look.

"I'm not telling him about either of them, I'm just going to watch them both very closely from now on. If I see either of them doing anything that threatens you or Camelot then that will change." She came back up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are a good and just man, Arthur Pendragon."

"Just be very careful when you're around them, Guinevere. Promise me?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** One of my very first fanfictions, I've been thinking for a while I should edit out all my horrible early mistakes but haven't got around to it until now._

_Anyway, it's a start. (Edited 31/5/14)_


	2. What If?

_Seeing so many of you have R&R this already, and are so interested, I'll put you out of your misery! _

_I was the same as some of you guys after I'd written that first part. Should I end it there? Should I continue and, if so ... How? It was part of an Advent Calendar I was doing on another site "25 Ways to Learn the Truth (which is why most of the current stories here are "reveals") and so, eventually, I wrote this later entry as a short sequel._

_This was one of those occasions where I had no idea what was going to happen when I started to type. I basically just put Arthur and Merlin in a room together and let them get on with it!  
_

_The "Morgana situation" isn't dealt with here as 3.13 had aired by the time I'd written it and this was always going to be just about Arthur and Merlin._

* * *

**What If?**

In the weeks following Arthur's discovery of a magic book hidden in Merlin's room, the prince watched his servant very closely for any further signs that he might indeed by practising magic. Mostly there was nothing obvious but, after thinking back on various strange incidents that had happened over the years, he hadn't dismissed the idea either. Of course, it had crossed his mind that the book was simply there for research and had been hidden so that neither he nor Uther could misinterpret the situation. Indeed, putting that idea alongside the exotic language books Merlin was studying and Gaius' very great knowledge of all forms of magic, it made a certain sense that the old man was confiding in his ward and ensuring that there was a second person who could recognise and counter all the magical attacks that continued to threaten Camelot.

For Uther, simply finding something like that in a person's chambers would be enough to accuse them but, surely the king must realise how invaluable Gaius' information had been over the years. A cold dread seeped through Arthur's bones as the full understanding of the problem with his father's obsession took hold. What if Uther hadn't kept Gaius on after the purge? What if he'd banished him for his magical knowledge, or if he had been burned at the stake when the Witch Finder had been here and ... what if Merlin had also died when he'd been suspected of magic? (Arthur couldn't help but smile at the irony of that.) Who would have been left in Camelot with the knowledge to help?

The next though was so horrifying that he cried out loud.

"No!"

"Sire?" Merlin had come into his chambers with his breakfast. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yes, never mind. Put it on the table would you Merlin?" His mind was reeling.

Merlin started to deal with the armour as usual but the lad was obviously distracted, his attention constantly pulled back to the prince.

"Arthur, are you sure you're alright? You're not touching your food."

"What? No, no, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get Gaius? You do look very pale."

"No! It's fine!" he snapped. Merlin jumped like a scolded dog and his shoulders dropped as he turned back to the armour. Arthur found himself fighting with disbelief that such a man could have magic and the very real hope that he did - that he could actually be Camelot's salvation. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve the tension.

"Sorry," Arthur replied after a little pause.

"Now I _know_ you're not alright."

"Why?"

"You never apologise to anyone ... and especially not me."

"I'm not unwell, just distracted. Merlin, I need to ask you. How did you know that Gaius had been possessed by a Goblin?"

Merlin's expression seemed to jump quickly between confusion and panic at the unexpected question and it's magical implications.

"Ah ... well Gaius has all these books ... not magic books as such just ... well, I think Uther knows about them actually ... let's him off because someone needs to know?"

"Yes, that's what's been distracting me. So, you looked up this information and then ..? Well, Guinevere said you worked how to defeat it and that she helped you?"

"Ah ... yes." Merlin turned bright pink. He was embarrassed. Embarrassed to have his part in the affair known. Trust him to be so modest. Was that all of it though?

"So, was it you or Gaius who worked out how to break that love spell on me?"

"Well, we ah ... both looked into it."

"He's teaching you, isn't he?"

"Sire?"

"How to defend Camelot against magical attacks." Arthur looked at Merlin's face and couldn't work out if he was trying to prevent himself from laughing or crying.

"Just the two of us?" Amusement was winning it seemed.

"That's the point though, isn't it?"

"What is?" Merlin was now looking very nervous.

"What if my father succeeds in his quest and manages to get every book that even mentions magic destroyed? What if he has, or will, kill every person in the whole of the kingdom with even a hint of magical ability. What if Camelot was attacked by a magician then? Or ten? Or a hundred?"

Any hint of amusement had disappeared from Merlin's face and suddenly the idea of him having magic seemed very possible; even likely. He was looking at Arthur in a way the prince had only recently noticed; the way he'd spoken to him before Cenred's army had attacked; the speech about destiny he'd given when Arthur was wondering what to do about Eleana. The prince suddenly felt as if he were just a boy and Merlin an old man ... wise blue eyes bored into his; studying him, analysing him. It was totally unnerving.

"I believe that it will happen and probably very soon." His voice had changed too. Slightly deeper, quiet, focused and confident. What would you do then Arthur? What would happen to Camelot if there was no-one with magic left to defend it?"

"Father does keep saying that we shall prevail, that we have beaten magic by conventional means countless times before." Merlin said nothing, he just looked at Arthur, eyebrows slightly raised, apparently waiting for his mind to take the next step.

"Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"How did the ceiling collapse in the Castle of Fyrien?"

"I couldn't possibly say sire."

"How did we escape the bandits after I'd been hit in the valley of the King? How did that fire start at the slave trader's stronghold?"

"Ah ...?"

"Was it really Morgana that destroyed the magical vessel during Cenred's attack?"

"No, she was the cause of it," he replied angrily. Arthur paused for a moment, letting that information sink in.

"Did I really deal the dragon a mortal blow on the field that day?"

"I think it was only a scratch." There was a slight tug of his lips; another attempt not to smile.

"Then how?" Merlin gave an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders, a silly grin suddenly appearing on his face. Arthur looked at Merlin, his clumsy, impossible servant and shook his head, still struggling to understand the apparent duel personality that kept appearing, even during a few minutes or seconds of a conversation.

"How many of you are there, protecting us?"

"Us ...?"

"Come on Merlin, I've suspected it for some time."

"You have?" Now _that_ had wiped the smile of his silly face.

"I found that spell book in your room ..." Merlin's eyes widened and the nerves returned.

"You did? When? Ah ... I mean ..." He gave the prince a small, confused smile. "Why am I still alive?" Arthur gave him a very long, intense look before he answered.

"Because, it appears, that I cannot afford to have you die. How many others Merlin? You have my word as a Knight of Camelot that I will not tell my father any of this but, I need to know - we need to start preparing." Merlin's smile became more open.

"Yes, we do."

"How many have been saving me and Camelot all these years?" Merlin gave him a small lopsided grin and one final shrug.

"Just me."


	3. One Shock at a Time

_So, as I said before, this was only ever meant to be a short ficlet and so I have been bemused, surprised and frankly delighted at the amount of attention it's receiving. I really had no idea how to continue when I started receiving your requests for more but, after reading your reviews I'm beginning to understand what direction you want me to go in. (At least I hope so.) The most important thing I sorted today was the time line and the fact that the previous chapter happens before 3.12 and this one happens **just** before 3.12 (you'll see what I mean) and that means I now have a rough idea about chapter four, even though I haven't written it yet. _

_As far as I'm concerned folks this is now **your** story; you show me where to go and I will do my best to follow. Just be warned that "The Ice Palace" was supposed to be the only multi-parter I was working on at this point, and is due for some serious updates very soon._

_I hope you don't mind the lack of magic so far but ... this chapter title says it all. Merlin really doesn't want to push his luck at the moment._

_Please R&R and prompt me so I can go in the right direction for you. _

_

* * *

_

**One Shock at a Time**

Arthur stared at his servant open mouthed. He appeared to be far more surprised that Merlin was the _only_ powerful warlock in Camelot than about the fact he had magic in the first place. It certainly hadn't been the way Merlin had imagined this conversation going.

"Just ...?" The prince managed finally.

"Just me. Well, mostly me. I mean ... I get a lot of support from Gaius and ... well, perhaps I shouldn't say, but ... there's one other who sometimes ..."

"Merlin!"

"Sorry. When I'm nervous I ..." He looked at Arthur in surprise. "Actually, I'm surprised you're taking it so well, to be honest."

"I've had a while to think about it. Who else knows ... about you being a ..." Arthur waved a hand and swallowed hard, still finding it hard to come to terms with. "Morgana, obviously."

"What? No, thankfully not, although, I've no idea how she hasn't worked it out by now."

"But ... I thought ..." He shook his head confused. "I assumed that was what this was all about ... that it was her knowledge of your magic that was keeping you from telling anyone about her?"

"Ah ... no," Merlin winced and looked at his boots. This might just be one shock too many for the prince and it was a revelation he'd really been hoping to avoid. "I would never have told Uther about her anyway ... he would never have believed me for a start." He frowned slightly. "I wonder why she didn't work that out?" He said the last very quietly, almost to himself.

"So, what _is_ she holding over you?" Arthur pulled him back to the matter at hand. The skinny young man shook his head very slightly, still looking at the floor. "Merlin, what on earth do you believe my father would think was worse than you having magic?"

"Ah ... how about me trying to kill Morgana?"

"What!"

"Although, I suppose both revelations would have the same effect ... either way I'm minus a head."

"Which would probably be a great improvement," Arthur replied with hardly a pause. Merlin looked up at him slowly to see wry amusement on his face. Despite everything, he found himself smiling at the joke too. After a long silence whilst he considered things, he reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright. It was that time when everyone was under a sleeping spell remember?"

"Of course."

"Morgana was the only one not affected and I realised ... I knew that she was the source of the magic." Arthur nodded and then his eyes widened.

"Oh, I remember. You said the source had to be destroyed and I asked ..."

"… what it was, and I said I didn't know. Yes but, that wasn't true. I knew it was Morgana, knew that she was to blame and I was desperately trying to find ... another way ..." He could feel tears welling up at the memory and dropped his head annoyed with himself. He _would_ not cry in front of Arthur, that was just not an option.

"How did you know? She seemed genuinely confused about it all to me."

"I think Morgause cast the spell, I'm not sure that Morgana fully understood that it was her causing it ... that's what made it worse, to be honest ... if it had been Morgause I had to poison it would have been a lot easier."

"Poison? Easier?" Merlin winced as he saw Arthur's shocked look and wished he'd phrased the comment differently. "You poisoned her?"

"Yes, I put it in the water skin."

"No but … but I drunk from that." Arthur looked horrified.

"Afterwards, obviously ... when you were fighting the knights outside."

"But still, how did you know all this? You were with me the whole time."

"Not all the time ... I ... did some research."

"Aha!" Arthur exclaimed and Merlin jumped.

"What?" he asked nervously as the prince came closer waving a threatening finger at him.

"I can see it now. That look. The number of times I've seen that very same look. You're avoiding ... evading," he frowned and lowered his voice slightly. "Lying to me."

"I will tell you everything eventually Arthur, I promise you. It's just ... one shock at a time, I think."

"How many more shocks, exactly?" Arthur asked nervously. Merlin gave another one of his embarrassed shrugs.

"A few … well a few major ones, perhaps some that are ..."

"Fine, one shock at a time. So, back to Morgana ...?" Arthur interrupted impatiently.

"Well, at first I thought that she was still awake because she had magic, that it was making her immune, but then I started to feel sleepy too. That's when I started to suspect something because I knew that I was far more powerful than her." He looked up at Arthur to see him staring at him for his rather overconfident statement. Merlin winced again. "Ah, yes, better add that to the "shock list" for later on but, let's just say that Morgana's only just recently discovered her magic, only just started to learn how to use it ... that's why Morgause is still the far greater threat at the moment."

"So ... you spiked the water and ...?"

"Don't make me tell you in detail Arthur ... please?" He looked up at the prince, knowing there were tears showing, but deciding that was far better than trying to relive the whole incident and ending up crying his eyes out ... again.

Luckily, Arthur felt so awkward about seeing the current amount of emotion on his servant's face, that he quickly turned away embarrassed and nodded his understanding.

"You used to like her, didn't you? I know you denied it before."

"I'm not sure I ever thought of them as romantic feelings back then but ... yes ... there was always something there." He sighed. "I suppose there still is." Arthur looked back confused.

"You still like her, after all this?"

"It's not entirely her fault Arthur and ... it's the magic, I think. We're drawn to one another just like I was to ..." he quickly shook his head and looked at his boots again.

"Another shock for me?" asked Arthur in a surprisingly calm voice and Merlin raised his head back up to look at him with fairly dry eyes.

"No ... something private, personal." He said the words firmly. Very firmly apparently, because he could see the surprise in Arthur's eyes. The prince simply nodded, as if understanding that this was not something he should press.

"So …?"

"So, Morgause sensed Morgana was in trouble and that's when she came in and took her away. She cured her - obviously - and then, as Gwen said before, she must have started to instruct her in how to use her magic.

"And now back to the other question. How many others know that you're a sorcerer?" Merlin noted with amusement that Arthur found it much easier to say this time around.

"Gaius, of course. He's always known."

"Of course." Arthur paused. "Merlin? Do you know ..? Am I right in thinking that the old man has magic too?"

"Yes, but I don't think that's a secret. I think Uther knows about that and just forced a promise out of him not to practice since the days of the purge."

"So why did my father let that Witch Finder accuse him then?"

"I think because Gaius confessed to using it recently which, of course he only did to save me and Morgana. I suppose the king felt he had no choice after that."

"Gaius knew about her too then?"

"It was her nightmares, you see … they've always been a sign of her inherent magic but, obviously Gaius was determined to keep that from Uther."

"And he's kept both your secrets all these years." This time it was Arthur who winced. Merlin frowned, surprised to see the prince look uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"I think perhaps it's my time to confess. I suspect you'll be cross with me and quote some sorcerers' rule or something but … I have told someone about you."

"Arthur, you didn't? Who?" Merlin started to tremble with sudden fear.

"Guinevere." He grabbed the nearby table to stop himself from collapsed in relief.

"Oh. That's alright then."

"It is?"

"I've been desperate to tell someone lately, knew it was getting close to the time I should reveal my magic and I thought - if there was one person who might … well, I wouldn't say understand ... not after what happened to her father but - if there was one person who might take it better than most, it would have been her."

"Why didn't you?"

"I almost did, that time when we were talking in my room together but … I didn't think it would be fair on her."

"Fair? I don't understand."

"Because I would have had to insist that she didn't tell anyone and she would have hated keeping something like that a secret from you." Arthur smiled slightly, in the way he always did when Gwen was mentioned. Merlin smiled at his reaction, although his mind inevitably flicked back to Freya as usual. "Gwen would worry about you somehow thinking less of her because she hadn't been totally honest with you."

"I never would."

"I know that." He looked at the table and sighed. "You still haven't eaten your breakfast, you know?"

"Lost my appetite for some reason."

"I haven't ..." Merlin looked first at the plate, and then rather hopefully at the prince and Arthur laughed.

"Fine, sit … we'll finish it together." Merlin gave him a slightly terrified look and very nervously sat next to him. Arthur pushed the plate in-between them and they both tucked in.

"If your father saw this …?" Merlin said after a few mouthfuls.

"You have no idea how often he's offered to replace you for me."

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't take him up on it." Merlin started to relax, enjoying the fact that their old banter was starting to return.

"I kept wondering too. However, recently … you have started to become a ... well ... not a totally hopeless servant."

"Well, if I was occasionally distracted, you now now that it was because I had other things on my mind – usually involving trying to save your life in some way."

"Really? I thought someone like you would have the ability to multi-task." He said it seriously but Merlin was fairly confident he was being sarcastic.

"It doesn't work like that … unfortunately."

"That's not an act then?"

"Not as a rule but … let's just say I sometimes play on my natural clumsiness; being the invisible servant is pretty useful for someone with my … talents."

"Hm." There was another long, surprisingly comfortable silence. "Merlin, perhaps I should tell my father about Morgana. What do you think?"

"I do think he needs to know and, I suppose, if he is going to believe anyone it would be you."

"You say that as if you think he still might not."

"Ah ..."

"Merlin?"

"You know what I said about one shock at a time?"

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously.

"I do think there's one other thing about Morgana that you probably should know about but … I think it's going to upset you even more than finding out about me."

"More?" Merlin looked up at him and bit his lip.

"Probably."

"Go on then." The prince sat up straight and took a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Morgana is ..."

There was a loud knock on the door and one of the knights entered quickly without waiting for an answer.

"Sire ..."

"Can't it wait?" Arthur shouted at him.

"Sorry sire but it can't. We've just had word from one of Cenred's messengers. He's attacked your patrol - killed all of them including … I'm really sorry sire - but including Sir Leon."


	4. The Round Table

_Well, you all seem to like what I'm doing with this but, I warn you, I'm still making this up as I go along and have very little idea where it's going! However, after your earlier requests to extend my story, I did decide to"catch up" with the TV series and then continue from after 3.13. So, I'm not re-writing the end of series 3 even though Arthur and Gwen knowing about Merlin and Morgana, might have made a difference to the plot. Instead, I'm assuming that their knowledge did not change the basic outcome and am now continuing from there._

_I didn't get many suggestions about how to continue but have included some "Freya goodness" for horsegirl332211 and a reference to conversations always being overheard for utemia._

_Please tell me if this is still working for you and what you would like to see next.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Round Table**

So, here they all were, back in a rather battered Camelot after defeating Morgause, Morgana and their immortal army. Merlin watched Gwen and Arthur embrace in the courtyard with mixed emotions, his heart still bruised after his recent, rather unusual encounter with Freya. The other knights took their horses towards the stables whilst Arthur talked earnestly with Gwen and walked away with her arm in arm. Merlin swallowed at the sight, emotions starting to overcome him, and quietly arose up from the steps he was sitting on and made his way back towards Gaius chambers.

"Ah, there you are Merlin," Gaius said as he entered, then he saw his ward's face and frowned. "What's wrong?" Merlin gave a huge sigh.

"Nothing," he replied slouching towards his room.

"Merlin?"

"I'm fine." He really wished he was a better actor, he knew Gaius wasn't fooled for a moment. He just hoped he wouldn't come in and ask him to talk about it. Freya was gone and he doubted he'd ever see her again in any form. How was talking about that going to help him? He flopped down on his bed and waited until he was quite certain that Gaius wasn't going to follow him in, before burying his head in his pillow and crying as quietly as he could.

* * *

"Where have you been Merlin?" said Arthur impatiently.

"Nowhere," he replied petulantly. He had just returned from putting Excalibur into the stone and it had made him think about her all over again. He was not in the mood for Arthur's teasing.

"And you wonder why I treated you as if you were just my idiot servant," Arthur retorted. Merlin glared at him.

"I am just your servant, isn't that what you said earlier?"

"Well yes, but … "

"What?"

"Perhaps you were right, perhaps you shouldn't be doing this job now."

"Why not?" Merlin was annoyed at how hurt he sounded. Actually he was surprised at how hurt he felt.

"You want to stay as my manservant?" He shrugged. "I was thinking of promoting you too – seeing I'm on a bit of a run here."

"I don't understand."

"I've just promoted four commoners to knights and, by default, one serving maid to lady, I thought I might as well just make it six and promoted you to … I don't know … some sort of magical advisor?"

"You're joking? What would your father and the nobles say to that?"

"Well, just advisor then. Look, you were right earlier on; the lords said much the same thing. They want me to take over as Regent whilst father … isn't in the best of health and so I thought, as Gaius is now going to spend so much time treating the King and helping him, then the old man isn't going to be around to assist me."

"I see. I think ..."

"Merlin, I thought all of this … I thought this act of yours was to hide the fact you have magic. Are you honestly telling me that it isn't a joke and that you really are as much of an idiot as you appear?"

"Hey!"

"Gaius may be the court physician, but everyone knows that he is the one that has always advised my father on matters of magic. Before I knew the truth about you I assumed that he was passing that knowledge onto you. Anyway, it makes sense that I have someone of around my age assisting me."

"No, I see that it's just …" he shrugged. "It still seems a little odd and I still feel I'd be better trying to keep a low profile."

"You want to keep being an invisible servant?"

"I suppose, although I would mind renegotiating some of my duties."

"Such as?"

"Mucking out the horses and cleaning your chambers come immediately to mind."

"Well, I can't say I blame you." Arthur thought about it and then nodded. "Alright, I'll find someone else to do that. So, what about … my armour?"

"Oh, I don't mind doing that," Arthur seemed surprised at how enthusiastic he sounded. Merlin grinned. "Didn't like it at first but now ..."

"Getting me my meals?"

"Nope, that's alright. The cook does the real work, after all."

"What about assisting me with my training?" Arthur grinned at him wickedly and Merlin glared slightly before slowly smiling.

"Not really a problem because, now you know about me you'll know that I might just have some subtle ways of ensuring that I don't get beaten to a pulp."

"The other knights might see."

"They haven't so far." Merlin grinned broadly.

"Fine. Well then, the first of you new duties as my advisor is to help me set up the Round Table."

"What here?"

"Yes, it's just arrived."

"You've moved _that_ … from there … to here?"

"We do have such things as horses and wagons nowadays, do keep up Merlin," he replied with a grin.

"Where? I mean, where are you going to put it?"

"In the council chambers, of course."

"Ah? Your father knows about this?" Arthur pulled a face.

"Not exactly … I'm to have a meeting with him this afternoon."

"You mean you haven't spoken to him about … anything yet?"

"I-I've said … well, I checked up on him, said good morning but ..." He sighed loudly. "No, I haven't really spoken to him since we got back."

"Are you going to bring up … Morgana?"

"Not if I can help it." The prince looked at Merlin carefully. "That was what you were going to tell me, wasn't it? Before all of this happened?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"Merlin, how did you know she was my sister?"

"I overheard your father confessing to Gaius … I think that's when Morgana overheard too."

"She must have overheard us talking about that cup to," said Arthur, almost to himself. "We really do need to sort out our security, find somewhere where private conversations can't be overheard." He noticed Merlin's look of concentration. "What?"

"I think I might be able to help with that. When we're in the council chambers, around the Table, I think I can erect some sort of shield, so that our conversations will be totally private. If I'm to be your advisor and you are to trust me with such things then I can probably do that it other situations too … when you're just having conversations with one other."

"Good. Try that out this afternoon when I talk to father."

"Really?"

"Why not? Come, it's time we went down to the council chambers, I've summoned the rest of them."

The two young men walked down to the pillared room to find it now properly decorated with the Pendragon banner and the large round table already installed in the centre. A number of servants were moving the old council table to the side of the room whilst the five knights and Gwen watched the spectacle with interest. Arthur moved quickly towards Guinevere and took her hands gently in his. Merlin noticed that she was dressed differently now; her dress a finer quality, her hair now beautifully styled. From the adoring look on Arthur's face, Merlin suspected he hadn't noticed her clothes at all; far too engrossed in her eyes to see anything else. Finally Gaius arrived, limping a little more than usual.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he drew level.

"Just over did it a bit when we were out on the run," he replied. "What the …?" He'd suddenly noticed the table in the middle of the room. "Oh, he didn't?"

"He did."

"What ever will Uther say?"

"Gentlemen," Arthur called the others to attention. "My lady," he said more quietly taking Gwen's hand. Merlin saw her swallow hard, her eyes wide with shock. They took the same seats as they had in the ruined castle with Merlin sitting to Arthur's right. The Prince turned to him.

"You want to try that trick now?" he asked.

"What here? In front of ..?" He looked at the prince in shock to find Arthur smiling slyly.

"I'd rather not have this particular conversation overheard and … neither do you – trust me."

"Alright … sire, if you insist." Merlin held up a hand, muttered a few words and his eyes suddenly flashed gold. Leon, Percival and Elyan each gave a muffled yell and stood up abruptly, their chairs scraping noisily on the stone floor. Leon had drawn his sword. Gwaine, Merlin noticed, was simply looking at him very curiously.

"Ah yes," said Arthur with a broad smile. "That's the first item on today's agenda."

"But … he is ..." Leon spluttered for a moment before his gaze turned harder. "He has magic." Merlin suddenly found the tip of his sword pressed against his throat." Gaius and Gwen both moved forwards nervously, their hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Apparently so," said Gwaine calmly. "In which case, that's probably not the smartest of ideas mate. I did that once to a very small sorcerer you know; didn't turn out particularly well." He gave Merlin an amused look and the young man grinned and muttered a few words. Moments later the tall knight was holding a long flower instead of his sword and Merlin giggled as it's stem tickled his throat.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gaius had both scolded him at once and Arthur instinctively hit him around the head.

"Arthur!" That time it was Gwen. Gwaine and Lancelot just shook their head sadly as Merlin turned very slowly towards the prince with the very slightest, rather sinister smile pulling at his lips. He tipped his head curiously.

"Don't you dare ..." the Prince threatened, although his voice was suddenly shaking with nerves and he had pulled back in his chair towards Gwen.

"As you command sire but, whilst we're on the subject, that's another one of my "duties" that I wish to renegotiate; being your punching bag."

"Ah … of course." He swallowed hard again and quickly composed himself. "Sit down all of you and let's continue. I know it's a shock but … Merlin and his magic are the only reason that any of us are still alive and, despite my father's first law, I believe it is essential that we have a sorcerer on our side. How else will we be able to defeat our enemies?"

"But … as you said. Your father …?" said Leon.

"Yes. Now, I have to ask you all. You have shown me great loyalty during the incident with the cup. You risked your lives for me. The situation here now is … awkward. I have already gone against my father's wishes and laws by promoting five … six of you here, and accepting Merlin's magic. It is my intention to continue to bend several of his laws and ideals now that I'm Regent and wish to know if any of you have any objections to my new way of doing things. Others certainly will, but I can do nothing without the full support of my Round Table. Leon?"

"I respect my King and wish him no harm but … I have always been your friend and your loyal subject Arthur first and foremost. You have my total fealty."

"Thank you, and about Merlin?" Leon swallowed hard and turned to the skinny man on his left. "I … I can see the military logic of your decision sire and am more than aware of his loyalty to you. As long as he does no harm to you or Camelot then I shall keep his secret."

"Thank you." Merlin's reply was heartfelt and Leon nodded briefly and sat down, still looking a little uncomfortable. He suddenly noticed that his sword was now back to it's proper form and turned a suspicious look on the young sorcerer. Merlin shrugged in reply.

"I don't think the situation has changed much for the rest of us," said Gwaine. "Well, this Merlin thing obviously … I'm most offended that you didn't tell me by the way ..."

"Although apparently not very surprised," Merlin countered.

"It does make a certain amount of sense. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned Arthur, if you can accept Merlin after finding out that about him then you have my total allegiance, over and above the King's wishes."

"Elyan, Percival?" Merlin asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It is a shock," Elyan said but ..." he looked at his sister. "You knew too … and Lancelot?" They both nodded.

Suddenly the door creaked open and the most senior of the lords, and Uther's closest friend strode into the hall. Merlin quickly turned away from the door and coughed to hide the magic he'd just cast to drop the shield that was blocking their voices.

Lord Aron was tall, broad and spoke his mind at all times. He had simply shouted abuse at the two guards until the men let him in and was now gawking at the sight he saw in front of him.

"Ah, Lord Aron," said Arthur calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard that there was a council meeting sire and came to offer my advice."

"That is very kind of you Aron but I have no need for your services at this particular meeting."

"But you do required the presence of six commoners?" Arthur gave him a very small smile.

"I think perhaps you have been mislead. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan are all Knights of Camelot and valued members of the Court as is Sir Elyan's sister Lady Guinevere." Aron frowned, especially turning his scrutiny towards Gwen. She sat up even taller and stared him out.

"Your father has approved these promotions?" The Lord managed eventually.

"I am to have daily meetings with him to discuss all my decisions, of course. This meeting is specifically for those that helped take back Camelot from our enemies. As you were not part of that select group Aron, I'm afraid there is little you can contribute to the session."

"The usual council meeting?" he asked.

"Will take place as normal tomorrow with … perhaps just one change of personnel."

"Oh?"

"I have not yet discussed that with all parties involved. Aron, this is still a closed meeting and we have not yet completed our discussions. We shall continue this conversation tomorrow ... in the proper place." He held the old man's gaze until he got the hint.

"Yes, Sire."

As the old man left, Arthur's face changed. The confident, powerful Regent was gone and there was suddenly a slightly scared, very relieved young man sitting in his place.

"Well done Sire," said Gaius with an encouraging nod.

"Thank you. Ah, Gaius, it was you I was referring to before. Would you be terribly offended if I did not include you in those meetings from now on?"

"I would not be offended but … your father did find me of some use to him in … certain matters."

"I understand but, would you not agree that those "certain matters" could equally be covered by Merlin's knowledge, despite his young age?"

"Ah." He nodded before the slightest smile played on his lips. "That is a very brave decision if I may say so Sire … are you are sure it's entirely wise?"

"Hey!" Merlin replied. Arthur grinned at looked up at the window to judge the time.

"You're still a member of my Round Table though Gaius, so I won't be loosing out on your wisdom altogether. Ah, there is so much more I would like to discuss but this, the forming of this Round Table council, was the main thing on the agenda. As I said to Aron, this will be a regular event, as will the usual meeting with the lords and a more private one with my father. It will not be easy to juggle everything and introduce the very important reforms I need to put in place but … I have faith in every one of you. Thank you, you may all go now." He flopped back down on his chair, looking suddenly tired and uncertain. Gaius and the knights bowed and left. Gwen placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and also followed the others out.

"We're going to see the king now then?" said Merlin, guessing the reason for Arthur's sudden, obvious discomfort.

"Yes."

"Won't Uther think it odd that I'm there?" he asked and Arthur looked up at him, surprised at the question.

"You think he'd even notice, even if he were at full health? We'll continue to keep your magic a secret from everyone outside of the Round Table Merlin, and I'm sure you will be of great use when those around me don't even know you're there; my Invisible Servant … yes, I think that will work out very nicely."


	5. Mice, Wolves and Betrayal

_Guess what? I now have a plan! And it's all your fault .. lol! The good news is that The Ice Palace is now basically written (with just a little editing to do) so my mind was free to focus on other things when ... it all suddenly clicked. The way I could make what was only ever supposed to be a one-shot - and then became a couple of random joined up chapters - into some sort of coherant story and make sense of a title that I've been unable to change.  
_

_As a result I've had to change the rating to T and ... go off in what is probably a slightly unexpected direction.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Five**

Mice, Wolves and Betrayal

Prince Arthur walked down the corridor with his usual confident stride. No-one that saw him would guess that he felt more nervous and insecure now than he had in his entire life. He was only vaguely aware of the familiar presence of his servant beside him; his servant … his step briefly faltered. His advisor? His tame sorcerer? He shuddered. No, he couldn't be having those sort of thoughts whilst facing his father. As he reached the entrance he stopped and turned to Merlin. He felt himself shudder again.

"Arthur, what is it?" The prince shook his head. He couldn't remember what had flitted through his head then but, for a brief moment, he'd almost not recognised the young man in front of him and he also appeared to be looking up at him; Merlin wasn't taller than him, was he? He knew the skinny man was tall but he'd always thought that he had held the advantage, not the other way around. He shook his head at this strange sudden revelation.

"Ah, nothing. Can you conjure that shield now?"

"Of course sire." Merlin glanced briefly around him, raised a hand toward the entrance to the room and chanted a few strange words. His eyes glowed amber before fading back to their usual captivating blue and Arthur felt it again … what _was_ that emotion? Merlin turned slowly to look at him and nodded seriously. Arthur swallowed hard … he _was_ taller than him … why had he never noticed that before? Merlin saw his reaction but just gave a small calm smile. "Go on Arthur … it's just your father. This needs to be done."

He'd misunderstood; but then … he was right in a way, he was nervous about facing his father – for so many reasons. He turned to the door briefly, then back to Merlin and nearly yelped. His servant's shoulders had slumped, his head now bowed, hands by his side and he dropped a step behind him and moved towards the nearest wall. A slightly disconcerting idea flicked into Arthur's head. The thought that his father had gifted him a small, cute puppy four years ago and that he'd only just realised that it was, in fact, a wolf … with teeth.

"Father, how are you?" He was pleased to note that his voice sounded firm and clear. The King was dressed and standing at the window, looking out at the scene. From the back he seemed his usual regal self but, as he turned, Arthur could see that his face was pale and his eyes were wild. He put a finger to his lips.

"Sshh. Mice," he whispered. Arthur felt as if his stomach had hit the floor.

"Father?" The King moved closer and put a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Walls have mice and mice have ears. We cannot trust anyone," he whispered conspiratorial.

"Yes … father," Arthur managed to reply, his heart heavy. Uther's eyes flicked over to where Merlin was standing.

"We cannot even trust the servants … we cannot trust anyone." His voice took a firmer tone as he addressed Merlin. "Outside boy. This is a private conversation. See that we're not disturbed."

"Father, it's just Merlin." _Just my pet wolf. _ The thought came unbidden into his head.

"No, no … mice everywhere," said Uther again. Arthur swallowed hard and nodded, moving surreptitiously towards his servant.

"Would you mind making yourself scarce Merlin?"

"Of course sire." The very slightest grin tugged at his servant's lips.

"This … will still work?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the ceiling.

The young man nodded, turning it into a bow before starting to walk towards to door. Arthur faced his father once again, and noticed the old man watching Merlin leave with a suspicious look on his face.

"I've never trusted that boy Arthur. Far too sure of himself."

"Yes father." He smiled at the irony of that observation. "Now … what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Just you and me. We're the only ones we can trust now … we're all we have left."

"All of Camelot remains loyal to you sire – there are many here we can trust." Uther's eyes turned wild again.

"No, no … trust no-one. They all lie. They all pretend to be something they're not." Arthur jumped as he saw a strange shimmer along one wall and then shook himself, feeling silly. His father wasn't well, his fear of betrayal was quite understandable given the circumstances but … Arthur had simply been reminded that he wasn't exactly being open with his father either and that flicker was obviously a hint of Merlin's shield. He had officially given permission for magic to be used in Camelot. If his father found out then … well, that would certainly tip him over the edge and he would be lost forever.

"There's a plot," his father continued and Arthur found himself paying a little more attention, simply because Uther voice seemed a little firmer.

"What sort of plot?"

"Involving _her_." Arthur found the courage to look Uther in the eyes and the king suddenly dropped his; his emotions far more obvious now due to his poor health.

"Father, why didn't you tell me about her?" He had promised himself he would not ask the question but found that he couldn't help himself.

"How could I? Gorlois was my closest friend and I …" There was the word again - unspoken - but still apparently echoing around the room.

Betrayal.

"But _she_ knew?" Arthur replied.

"No. That is ..." Uther's gaze turned steely. "I only told one other …. Gaius. You see? Even those you think you can trust. But then, it's not surprising. He was … he is ..." His father leaned even closer, practically whispering in his ear. "He's one of _them_."

"Them?"

"A sorcerer."

"Gaius?" Although Merlin had admitted as much.

"Yes, yes, of course. I knew … allowed him to stay … as long as he didn't practice, as long as he didn't … You see what I mean Arthur? If someone like Gaius has betrayed me, told Morgana my greatest secret then who else? How many others?"

"Father, I'm sure he didn't. He never would have."

"And now Lord Aron is making these wild accusations against you."

"Ah, he is? What sort of accusations?" he asked nervously.

"Something about getting rid of my council table … and installing knights who are not nobles?"

"I've not got rid of your table father, that's just a little misunderstanding. It's still used for council meetings just as it's always been. Aron's just a little put out because I started a second council and didn't invite him."

"Why did you do that?" Arthur grinned as he suddenly saw an easy way out of this first problem.

"It's like you say. Trust. I have two different meetings with two different sets of advisors." He in turn dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "That way no-one but us has all the facts."

"Ah yes," Uther smiled broadly at his son. "Clever idea … yes. Very good Arthur." He felt a sudden warmth at the rare praise, despite himself.

"As for the knights, I really didn't have any choice. We lost so many at the hands of the immortal army and … so many more in the years before that."

"We cannot have knights that are not from a noble background," Uther insisted.

"Father, there are no more young men from the loyal houses. None of the right age or with the right talent."

"But it has to be that way."

"Father, if you insist on this we'll be hiring twelve year old knights - or forty year old ones. I had no choice, these young men are noble of heart and the best fighters Camelot has ever seen. You say that I am the only one you trust? Then trust me on this."

"And Aron says you are courting now? He does not believe that the lady of your choice is of high enough standing for a prince of Camelot."

"She is the sister of a Knight sire, I believe that is acceptable? It is true that Sir Elyan has only recently acquired land but it is strategically of great importance and will ensure a suitable dowry for the young lady in question." Arthur's eyes flicked again to the shimmer against the wall and frowned at the annoying reminder of his constant deception.

"I must meet her." Arthur felt a flutter of panic. He'd recognise her instantly as Morgana's maid. Or … would he? If she was dressed up _really_ beautifully? Perhaps Merlin could help to … he nearly groaned out loud as he struggled to fight with his conscience.

"Of course Father."

"Anyway, this plot. You know what _she's_ like Arthur. You know how easily she uses her beauty and charm to enchant and deceive?"

"Absolutely!" No acting required there. He felt that betrayal more keenly than any. How could she? How could she turn her back on them all so completely?

"She has been spotted here, in the palace. She has spies here … there would be many young men that would be helpless against her womanly wiles." Uther grabbed his arm urgently.

"Check that your lady does not deceive you, Arthur. Do not be tempted to divulge our kingdom's secrets whatever the temptation. Women … they are the worst … they can use their smiles and their kisses to make men but clay in their hands. Their magic is far more potent than any sorcery. Believe me"

"Father, I assure you, it is not my lady Guinevere ..." He froze, suddenly nervous at using her name but luckily Uther appeared not to notice.

"She has been spotted here … how else could she gain entry unless there was a spy?"

"Well yes, the matter of security has already been pointed out to me. I do believe we have the means to ensure that she cannot enter Camelot again." At least he assumed so. Hadn't Merlin hinted that he had more power than Morgana?

"Good, good. Yes, I can see that Camelot is in good hands. Remember what I said Arthur. Trust no-one."

"Yes father. You rest now, I shall come and see you again tomorrow."

He walked out of the room with his mind still racing. He instantly turned to the guards outside of the door.

"No-one but me or Gaius is to enter the King's chambers under any circumstances. Do you understand?" The guard swallowed hard and nodded wildly. Arthur felt a presence to his right and nearly jumped as he saw his servant there. Since when had the boy suddenly become so light on his feet? "Merlin here may also enter with either one of us for company but all others, even Lord Aron, must seek permission from me, as Regent, before gaining an audience with the King, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sire."

"The cheek of it," he muttered as he strode off with Merlin following.

"Ah, Lord Aron?"

"Whispering plots and betrayal in my father's ear. As if he wasn't confused enough as it is."

"But … it went well?"

"As well as could be expected. Merlin, that security issue we were discussing earlier. Could Morgana gain entrance here if she wanted?" Merlin slapped his forehead with the palm of a long fingered palm.

"Idiot!"

"Well, I've been telling you that for years," Arthur retorted. Merlin smiled back but it seemed … different somehow. Arthur felt a strange heaviness inside … an odd loss that he couldn't quite place.

"That underground passageway? The one we sneaked in to reclaim Camelot?" Merlin continued.

"Yes, it was one of my first commands as Regent. I've made sure it's double locked at both ends."

"What if I told you that I could get in and out of there easily without damaging a single lock?"

"You could?" Merlin gave him a sheepish grin.

"I have."

"Merlin!"

"Sorry," he shruggled. "And, if I can then ..."

"Then Morgana can. She knows about the tunnel?"

"Oh yes(!)" He gave a humourless laugh.

"Then you can put some sort of barrier up to prevent any sorcerers from entering?"

"Yes but ..." Merlin frowned. "I think I've a better idea than that. A barrier would alert others to the fact that someone here has magic but, if I put a different sort of shield, an alarm … then I would be alerted and the intruder would never know."

"I'm not happy with that Merlin. I don't like the idea of only you being aware of it. What if you're busy, out of the castle, incapacitated for any reason? No, put a barrier up there and anywhere else you thing might be of use."

"but Arthur ..."

"No Merlin, that's an order." He saw his servant glare at him and laughed at the old familiar sight. "Can you go off and do that now and … look at the whole of Camelot with this ... gift of yours in mind? Ask yourself how someone like you might be able to get in and out of here using magic and find ways to counter it. Yes?"

"Yes Sire."

"I'll excuse you from most of your other duties this afternoon, just make sure you bring me my supper and prepare my bath tonight."

"Of course sire," with a bow and a hint of annoyance still playing on his face, his servant left.

* * *

Arthur groaned again and let his head fall on his hands. Paper work. Why was there always so much paper work? Admittedly he'd have been finished with this hours ago if he hadn't been so distracted but, ever since this afternoon, he'd felt restless and uneasy and he was struggling to understand the root of his frustration. He thumped his palms on the desk with an annoyed growl, swiftly got up from his desk and headed towards the door.

He was sure he hadn't had any direction in mind when he left his room and so was slightly surprised to find himself at the base of the stairs the lead up to Morgana's old room and which now belonged to Guinevere. The young maid that answered the door looked initially flustered and then slightly disapproving when asked if her mistress was in.

"Yes sire but … I'm not sure that my lady is ..."

"Who is it?" He was slightly surprised to notice how much his heart jolted at the sound of her voice.

"Prince Arthur, my lady." There was a very audible rustle of skirts and Gwen's face appeared over the maid's shoulder.

"Sire? To what to I owe this honour?"

"Sire?" he asked offended.

"Arthur … sorry, of course .. come in."

"My lady?" asked the maid, looking as if she were sucking a lemon.

"That will be all, thank you."

"But ..." Guinevere held the young lady's gaze until she got the message. Arthur was sure he could hear a "tut" as she walked past.

"I do believe your maid distrusts her Regent's honour," he said striding in. Guinevere looked truly beautiful. Her dress matched anything that Morgana ever wore, her figure now so much more obviously stunning as a result of the finer clothes and her hair ..."

"Well, I don't doubt your honour Arthur, but she does have a point."

"Perhaps but … " He sighed and sunk down on the nearest chair. "Right now I really need to talk to a friend." He was horrified to hear his voice crack slightly on the last word.

"Arthur, what is it?" She sat down next to him, concern in his eyes.

"I don't know. It's … it's all wrong. Everything feels …. different and ..."

"Everything _is_ different and so is every_one_. That's the real problem, isn't it Arthur?" He nodded, now feeling tears starting to sting his eyes.

"I saw my father today. It's heartbreaking Guinevere. He was always so strong so ..."

"I know."

"And then there's all this talk of betrayal and I've got Lords going behind my back and talk of plots and security and … trust."

"You _know_ who you can trust Arthur. That's why you set up the Round Table."

"Yes but ..." he looked up at her beautiful brown eyes and somehow managed to find the strength he needed to continue. "I wanted to hate him for the lies he told me, only to have him show just how hurt he is to have had Morgana lie to him. Then he says that I'm the only one he can trust … and I spent practically the whole meeting lying to him in turn."

"We would have inevitably changed as we got older anyway but, recent events have made it far more significant. A strong and resolute king is now weak, the Prince of Camelot is now Regent. Morgana is now the enemy, her servant is now a Lady and four young commoners are now Knights of Camelot but … that's not what this is all about really, is it Arthur?" He looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you've accepted your father's health issues; I even think you're coming to terms with the whole Morgana situation and your relationship with me and the knights hasn't altered that much, despite our promotions but … I think there is one relationship that _has_ recently changed?" He could not hide anything from her. She even saw what he had not been able to until that very minute.

"I miss him Guinevere. Even when he's standing right next to me it's as if ..."

"I have been so proud of the way you've coped with that shock Arthur. From finding that book, to the way you handled that meeting earlier."

"Is it just me? I feel he's changed but … is that just me and the way I'm reacting to him?"

"No, I've noticed it too. Before, we only suspected his magic, we didn't _know_ but … this morning …?"

"That was the first time I ever saw him use it Guinevere. I mean, we had a long talk about it before but … we just talked. He used it again this afternoon and I felt … " He looked up at her, hoping she knew that he could never admit this to anyone else. "I felt scared."

"Yes. Me too."

"It was only this afternoon that I realised … just how much of an act he has always put on … how much he has ..."

"Lied? Well Arthur, you can't blame him for that, you know why he had to."

"Yes but … it hurts."

"I understand. Arthur, you need to talk to him again. You need to sort this out and, I expect you'll find that he's also feeling awkward about … everything. You've just changed his life too; and for him, that promotion is probably even more dramatic than mine. Your friendship has always been ..." She grinned. "Unusual." He smiled back. "and it was always a little one-sided because of your rank but, like us, that distance is not so wide any more and I think you need to ..." she bit her lip in that endearing way she had. Arthur recognised the gesture … she was now about to ignore his rank completely. "You honestly need to get over the fact that he is not the inferior member of your relationship any more." Even half expecting it, her comment still shocked him. For once though, she didn't fluster or apologise for her boldness. "That is part of it, isn't it Arthur? You are Regent and you out-rank Merlin and can give him commands but you know - deep down - that he does not have to do anything you ask and … that he could probably take over Camelot with far more ease than Morgana and Morgause put together."

Arthur felt it again then … the chill … the fear in his stomach that he'd felt his afternoon when he'd looked "up" into Merlin's eyes and … had seen the wolf pretending to be a puppy. He nodded and stood up, suddenly resolved. Guinevere copied the move and seemed surprised when he pulled her into a hug. Arthur was torn between enjoying the sensation of having his beautiful Guinevere so close to him and the very great comfort and warmth he felt about sharing the affection. As he pulled away, the first sensation started to take over and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She enjoyed it for a few moments before pushing him gently away.

"Go! Find him. Shoo." He grinned at her and bowed deeply, enjoying the look of surprise and panic that flitted across her face at that gesture before leaving her and heading down the stairs towards Gaius chambers; licking his lips despite himself.

"Ah, are you looking for Merlin sire?" asked a guard as he strode down a corridor close to the physician's rooms.

"Yes."

"He ran past a few minutes ago."

"Ran?"

"Yes, seemed in a bit of a hurry. Headed off that way, toward the dungeons." Arthur nodded his thanks and changed his direction, a frown wrinkling his brow. _Now what?_

He had to stop being so suspicious. Guinevere had got right to the heart of the matter, as usual. Merlin had so much power that he'd hidden for so long and all this talk of betrayal and spies had suddenly made Arthur doubt the trust he'd given to his servant. No, he corrected himself. His friend. He had no idea when he'd started to think of Merlin like that but he suspected it had been some time ago and he'd just refused to admit it. He made his way down the long staircase to the area outside of the dungeons and, suddenly remembering his earlier command about the security of the castle, quickly turned down a couple of underground corridors that lead to the armoury room that housed the door to the secret tunnel that ran under the castle walls. As he turned the corner he saw the door to the room was open and that Merlin was not alone. He froze in shock at what he saw … his heart almost stopped as _that_ word echoed around his head again.

Betrayal.

Merlin was with Morgana. Worse than that … he was kissing Morgana. Actually, kissing was probably the wrong word to describe what the pair were engaged in. To Arthur it seemed that time had slowed down and he found himself unable to turn away from the sight, despite the strange mixture of shock and disgust he was feeling. One of her hands was up his shirt, the other practically pulling his hair. One of his hands was pressing her hips against his whilst the other was stroking the front of her dress.

Until very recently he had thought of her as his sister and seeing Merlin with his hands … everywhere they shouldn't be and his lips … practically eating hers, was uncomfortable enough but … she really _was_ his sister and also … his enemy and here Merlin was … a sorcerer … no two sorcerers together … _dirty little secrets _… the phrase came back to his mind with force – kissing so passionately. Far more so than he and Guinevere had been a few minutes ago.

How could he? With her? How long had this been going on for? Letting her back into Camelot after everything she'd done? Laughing behind his back. Lying to him. The two of them working together?

Camelot didn't stand a chance.


	6. Shields and Sorcerers

_So that last chapter shocked you more than I thought it would. As a result I felt that I should upload this today to help answer a few of your questions. Back to work tomorrow and so running two fics will be tricky and there may be a slightly longer gap than usual before the next update. Apologies in advance.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Shields and Sorcerers**

_(Starts at the end of the Round Table meeting)_**  
**

Merlin had to admit that he was very impressed with the way Arthur had dealt with Lord Aron during their Round Table meeting. He had sounded so confident, so self assured. It was only those here now that saw that it was partially an act. The young man now looking frankly relieved that the encounter with the old fool was now over. He confirmed what Merlin had already worked out – that he planned to use his select Round Table as a sounding board .. a group of friends and allies to help him counter the obvious hostility he was going to encounter from the senior lords of the court.

"Thank you, you may all go now," said the prince, flopping back on his chair in a less than regal fashion. Gaius and the knights exchanged glances before scraping their chairs back, bowing and quietly leaving. Gwen gave Merlin a lovely smile before kissing Arthur gently on the cheek. Merlin noticed the prince lean into her kiss and his frown subtly relax as he did so.

"We're going to see the king now then?" asked Merlin, after Arthur hadn't said anything for another several seconds.

"Yes." He stood up from his chair and made his way out, not once looking back. Merlin sighed. Something had changed … despite his apparent bravado about his servant's magic, he was sure Arthur didn't fully trust him yet. Would he ever?

"Won't Uther think it odd that I'm there?" he asked as he rushed to keep up with the prince and, at that comment, Arthur did pause, stopping long enough for Merlin to catch up with him.

"You think he'd even notice, even if he were at full health? We'll continue to keep your magic a secret from everyone outside of the Round Table Merlin, and I'm sure you will be of great use when those around me don't even know you're there; my Invisible Servant … yes, I think that will work out very nicely."

_I love your confidence. _Merlin thought as he again scampered after Arthur. Why did he have to walk _so_ fast?

Almost as soon as he had that thought, Merlin noticed the Prince hesitate, again giving him a welcome chance to catch up. He turned to look at him and Merlin was sure he saw fear flutter deep in his eyes. He laughed at the strange thought that Arthur could possibly be afraid of him. No, his nerves had a far more obvious and logical root.

"Arthur, what is it?" The prince was looking right at him. Something that seemed unusual and rather unnerving to Merlin. He was suddenly aware of Arthur's sheer bulk, his presence, the fact that he could floor him with one hand tied behind his back. Why, after all this, even knowing his secret, did the man have to be so intimidating?

"Ah, nothing," said the prince still sounding very nervous. "Can you conjure that shield now?"

"Of course sire." Merlin glanced briefly around him to check they were alone. Arthur may have given him permission to use his magic in front of the rest of the Round Table but … as he had just said, he was to continue to play his act in front of everyone else. No-one else could know about his talent. He raised a hand towards the king's chambers and traced the route he wanted the shield to take. Up to the roof, to the walls, down to the ceiling. A large round bubble that would ensure that no-one outside could hear the conversation that was taking place inside. He turned back to Arthur to reassure him that the spell was now working and noticed that the nerves were still evident; not that the prince would ever admit to such a thing and Merlin didn't think this was the right time to tease him about it.

"Go on Arthur … it's just your father. This needs to be done." That said, Merlin allowed himself to fall back into "servant mode." relaxing his stance a little and sliding into the room so that, hopefully, Uther wouldn't even notice him.

An interesting thought flicked through his mind then; a spell. Could he remember it? He fought for the words of the enchantment. "Invisible Servant," Arthur had said. Now … if he could only ...

"Father, how are you?" Arthur's question pulled him out of his daydreaming. How could he sound so confident, how did he managed to speak so clearly with no stutter or hesitation when Merlin knew full well how nervous he was about having this conversation?

Uther turned around from his observation of the view outside the window and his wild eyes softened slightly on seeing his son. Merlin noticed the king's eyes flick briefly to his position before putting a cautious finger to his lips.

"Sshh. Mice," he whispered. Merlin tried hard not to laugh, but Arthur looked devastated at the obvious sign of his father's mental health so it suddenly became very much easier to be serious.

"Father?" The King moved closer to Arthur, his eyes darting everywhere, as if looking for spies.

"Walls have mice and mice have ears. We cannot trust anyone." Merlin could just about make out the words, despite the quite whisper.

"Yes … father." Merlin heart sank at the tone of Arthur voice and he told himself off for finding the King so amusing a minute ago. It really wasn't very funny at all. Once again Uther glanced his way.

"We cannot even trust the servants … we cannot trust anyone." Merlin had really hoped that Arthur had been correct and that his presence would go unnoticed but … apparently not. "Outside boy. This is a private conversation. See that we're not disturbed," said Uther now obviously addressing him.

"Father, it's just Merlin." Arthur protested.

"No, no … mice everywhere," said Uther again. Merlin quickly and desperately ran through the words of the spell again as Arthur moved a little closer.

"Would you mind making yourself scarce Merlin?"

"Of course sire." Scarce? He could do that. In fact … he could make himself invisible. Probably.

"This … will still work?" Arthur asked, obviously referring to the shield.

He nodded, now totally distracted and after a short bow, quickly turned his back so that neither of them would see or hear the words he whispered.

It wasn't a total invisibility spell, it was more of an enchantment, a way of blending into the back ground that was far more effective then simply bowing his head and wearing servant's clothes. It was likely that Arthur would work it out because he might be expecting some deception but Uther? No, if he kept very, very still it was highly unlikely that the king would notice anything. The spell now cast, he continued walking towards the door before subtly turning right and then very slowly sidling along the stone wall next to the window. Neither Uther nor Arthur looked at him and he relaxed.

"I've never trusted that boy Arthur. Far too sure of himself."

"Yes father," Arthur replied, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "Now … what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Just you and me. We're the only ones we can trust now … we're all we have left."

"Camelot remains loyal to you sire – there are many here we can trust." Uther's eyes turned wild again.

"No, no … trust no-one. They all lie. They all pretend to be something they're not." Merlin struggled to muffle a laugh at that comment and Arthur's eyes suddenly flicked to his position. However, he didn't seem to actually be looking at him and the small frown on his face implied that Merlin's amusement had suddenly made the spell less effective. He really need to pretend that he was indeed part of the wall and not react to anything. He hoped Arthur wouldn't be too cross when he realised how he'd interpreted his "make yourself scarce" request.

"There's a plot," Uther continued in a voice which sounded far more sane than usual.

"What sort of plot?" Arthur asked.

"Involving _her_."

_Don't react, don't react. _Merlin had felt his heart pound just a little faster on realising the subject of the conversation but, luckily the other two men were entirely focused on each other now.

"Father, why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? Gorlois was my closest friend and I …"

Merlin knew he was glaring at the thought. He worked hard to stay calm and focus on the special shield he had created.

"But _she_ knew?" Arthur replied.

"No. That is ..." Uther's gaze turned steely. "I only told one other … Gaius. You see? Even those you think you can trust. But then, it's not surprising. He was … he is ..." His father leaned even closer, practically whispering in his ear. "He's one of _them_."

"Them?"

"A sorcerer."

"Gaius?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I knew … allowed him to stay … as long as he didn't practice, as long as he didn't … You see what I mean Arthur? If someone like Gaius has betrayed me, told Morgana my greatest secret then who else? How many others?" Merlin was glaring again. Gaius hadn't told anyone. Morgana was right there when Uther confessed, still semi-conscious.

"Father, I'm sure he didn't. He never would have." Merlin felt a sense of pride on hearing the words. Even not knowing the full circumstances of the situation, Arthur believed that Gaius had been loyal.

"And now Lord Aron is making these wild accusations against you," Uther said suddenly, bringing Merlin's attention promptly back to the present.

"Ah, he is? What sort of accusations?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Something about getting rid of my council table … and installing knights who are not nobles?"

_Go on, impress me Arthur. Get out of that. _Merlin grinned despite himself.

"I've not got rid of your table father, that's just a little misunderstanding. It's still used for council meetings just as it's always been. Aron's just a little put out because I started a second council and didn't invite him."

"Why did you do that?" Merlin was surprised at how relaxed Arthur looked and his grin had suddenly positively wicked.

"It's like you say. Trust. I have two different meetings with two different sets of advisors." Arthur dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "That way no-one but us has all the facts."

"Ah yes," Uther smiled broadly at his son. "Good idea … yes. Very good Arthur."

_Calm, stay calm. _This time Merlin was struggling not to laugh. He really was very impressed with Arthur's improvisational skills.

"As for the knights, I really didn't have any choice," the prince continued. "We lost so many at the hands of the immortal army and … so many more in the years before that."

"We cannot have knights that are not from a noble background," Uther insisted.

"Father, there are no more young men from the loyal houses. None of the right age or with the right talent."

"But it has to be that way."

"Father, if you insist on this we will be hiring twelve year old knights - or forty year old ones. I had no choice, these young men are noble of heart and the best fighters Camelot has ever seen. You say that I am the only one you trust? Then trust me on this."

"And Aron says you are courting now? He does not believe that the lady of your choice is of high enough standing for a prince of Camelot." So now we got to the real problem but somehow, Merlin suspected that this particular issue would be the best rehearsed of the lot.

"She is the sister of a Knight sire, I believe that is acceptable? It is true that Sir Elyan has only recently acquired land but it is strategically of great importance and will ensure a suitable dowry for the young lady in question."

_Oh, priceless!_

Arthur's eyes again flicked in his general direction and Merlin closed his eyes and focused. He'd let his emotions get the better of him again and that would allow the prince to see through his shield. He took a few very deep breaths.

"I must meet her." At least this had pulled Arthur's attention away from him. He seemed to be fighting with that idea for a while before he simply sighed and shrugged.

"Of course Father."

"Anyway, the plot. You know what _she's_ like Arthur. You know how easily she uses her beauty and charm to enchant and deceive?"

"Absolutely."

"She has been spotted here, in the palace. She has spies here … there would be many young men that would be helpless against her womanly wiles." Merlin's mind started to race.

"Check that your lady does not deceive you, Arthur. Do not be tempted to divulge our kingdom's secrets whatever the temptation. Women … they are the worst … they can use their smiles and their kisses to make men but clay in their hands. Their magic is far more potent than any sorcery. Believe me"

"Father, I assure you, it is not my lady Guinevere ..." Arthur froze and Merlin too was quickly distracted from his thoughts of Morgana. Luckily Uther hadn't noticed or even recognised the name. _Typical_, Merlin thought.

"She has been spotted here … how else could she gain entry unless there was a spy?"

"Well yes, the matter of security has already been pointed out to me. I do believe we now have the means to ensure that she cannot enter Camelot again."

_Oh, thanks for that Arthur._

"Good, good. Yes, I can see that Camelot is in good hands. Remember what I said Arthur. Trust no-one."

"Yes father. You rest now, I shall come and see you again tomorrow."

Arthur headed towards the door without even a glance Merlin's way. Had he spotted him during that meeting? He really had no idea but suspected he'd not get told off too badly simply because it would be such a useful tool for the prince, especially if what Uther had said about Aron was true. Merlin slowly sidled his way back towards the open door, his eyes constantly on Uther and then, as he reached Arthur's right shoulder he allowed himself to relax his shield. Arthur was giving the guards outside his father's door a serious lecture.

"No-one but me or Gaius is to enter the King's chambers under any circumstances. Do you understand?" The guard swallowed hard and nodded wildly. Arthur suddenly appeared to have noticed him and Merlin was sure he saw him jump. He tried not to grin. Had it perhaps appeared that he'd simply materialised out of thing air? "Merlin here may also enter with either one of us for company but all others, even Lord Aron, must seek permission from me, as Regent, before gaining an audience with the King, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sire."

"The cheek of it," he muttered as he strode off at his usual ridiculous fast pace.

"Ah, Lord Aron?" Merlin wanted to play this carefully, neither admitting or denying that he'd heard the whole conversation.

"Whispering plots and betrayal in my father's ear. As if he wasn't confused enough as it is."

"But … it went well?"

"As well as could be expected. Merlin, that security issue we were discussing earlier. Could Morgana gain entrance here if she wanted?"

_Well, of course she could. _Merlin slapped his forehead with the palm of a long fingered palm.

"Idiot!"

"Well, I've been telling you that for years," Arthur retorted. Merlin smiled back relieved that the prince seemed a little more relaxed around him. Still, they weren't quite there yet. Would they ever manage to find what they had lost these last couple of months?

"That underground passageway? The one we sneaked in to reclaim Camelot?" he said.

"Yes, it was one of my first commands as Regent. I've made sure it's double locked at both ends."

"What if I told you that I could get in and out of there easily without damaging a single lock?"

"You could?" Merlin gave him a sheepish grin.

"I have."

"Merlin!"

"Sorry," he shrugged. "And, if I can then ..."

"Then Morgana can. She knows about the tunnel?"

"Oh yes(!)" He gave a humourless laugh. How many times had she gone though that tunnel, never mind simply riding out of the main door. Yes, security was something he urgently needed to deal with.

"Then you can put some sort of barrier up to prevent any sorcerers from entering?" said the prince as if reading his mind.

"Yes but ..." Merlin frowned. "I think I've a better idea than that. A barrier would alert others to the fact that someone here has magic but, if I put a different sort of shield, an alarm … then I would be alerted and the intruder would never know."

"I'm not happy with that Merlin. I don't like the idea of only you being aware of it. What if you're busy, out of the castle, incapacitated for any reason? No, put a barrier up there and anywhere else you thing might be of use."

"but Arthur ..." He really didn't like that idea. The thought that he might never know who or if someone had tried to get through and that they might then suspect his power, when he had not yet gained full mastery of it.

"No Merlin, that's an order." Arthur was really making it very difficult for him. He'd promised himself that he could continue to obey his orders but … this was different this was … wrong and the prat of a prince was being far too stubborn to see the error of his ways. No, unfortunately, he was going to have to use a little initiative of his own. "Can you go off and do that now?" Arthur continued. "And … look at the whole of Camelot with this ... gift of yours in mind? Ask yourself how someone like you might be able to get in and out of here using magic and find ways to counter it. Yes?"

"Yes Sire." Well, that was easy enough to obey.

"I'll excuse you from most of your other duties this afternoon, just make sure you bring me my supper and prepare my bath tonight."

"Of course sire," he said performing his very best bow.

* * *

Merlin dashed down the stairs to the entrance of the tunnel and walked all the way to the end and first checked the new locks to make sure they were still secure. That complete, he cast the special shield charm that would allow anyone to pass through it unaffected, but would give him a very firm jolt to inform him of the intruder. That done he travelled back up and looked at all the other entrances and quietly cast similar spells there too.

He got the expected telling off when he arrived back in Gaius' chambers later than promised, but the old man looked more resigned than disappointed when Merlin told him what he had been doing and why.

"I do hope Arthur's not going too fast here. I wasn't at all happy about him asking you to show off in front of the rest of the Table and, if he starts upsetting the nobles then I worry that this whole "Time of the Once and Future King," might disappear before it even starts," the old man said.

"Well, despite the strange things Uther said during that meeting, there seemed to be just enough logic and … sanity behind his eyes at certain times for me to think there could be something behind it."

"He does have some lucid moments," Gaius agreed but … I think Arthur did the right think on insisting that only he and I see the King. With such a limited audience we stand a chance of finding out the real truth."

"True." Merlin went up to his room, collected his book from under the loose floorboard and studied it, keen to find out if there were any more shield or invisibility spells he could use for his new role as security guard to Camelot castle. He grinned despite himself and started to study.

Then he felt it.

The strong powerful push of someone walking through one of his shields. He dropped his book on his bed and flew out of the door.

"Merlin?"

"Got to go … sorry," he yelled as he flew past his mentor and out of the room. It was the tunnel entrance, of course. He knew that would be the most likely way in and, if someone had triggered his alarms it meant they had managed to counter all the conventional locks on both the gates … it had to be a sorcerer and, if Uther was right … it was very likely to be Morgana. His heart started racing and he knew it wasn't just from the forced run. Why did she always do this to him? Why did she always confuse him?

She had only just emerged in the armoury when he slid to a halt at the door way.

"Oh now, this has to be a joke. Why is it always you?"

"You mean, you're not pleased to see me Morgana?" he replied innocently. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It would be so much easier to hate her if she weren't so beautiful.

"I don't have time for this Merlin. Get out of my way."

"No sorry, can't do that."

"And _you're_ going to stop me?"

"I always do." She glared at him. "I gather that you've got some sort of scheme going? Are you working with someone inside this castle? Is it another plan to kill the king or the prince? A way of letting an army into Camelot?"

"You know nothing," she spat. Her eyes darted to the open door, then back at Merlin. With all this practice with shields he was fairly confident that a basic spell aimed his way could be deflected but, if she got really angry with him it might not be so easy. Now … how was he going to play this?

"I can't let you continue Morgana, you really should leave now whilst you have the chance."

"And you're just going to let me go? Is that because you know you can't win?" She walked briskly towards the door into the main castle and made to push past him but Merlin held her firmly. He saw her eyes flash golden and braced himself but, apart from feeling a slight push, nothing much happened. Still he held her tight and could see and sense her anger building. If she used her full instinctive magic, he doubted his little shield would protect him. If that happened he might just have to use sorcery himself and he really didn't want her to know just yet – that had been the whole point of just putting an alarm spell on the entrance way. Using every bit of ordinary strength he had, he pushed her firmly towards the wall and gathered his magic ready to act; he could not allow himself to be overpowered this time, whatever the cost.

It then occurred to him just how close he was to her, his body not quite touching hers, her warm breath on his face and her beautiful green eyes now wide with shock as she too started to fully appreciated the awkward position they were now in. He could feel her magic too; it seemed to be humming … singing to him. It reminded him of the crystals … daring him – begging him to touch, to hold. Could she sense the same thing from him? Would she recognise it for what it was? He felt her move towards him and he tensed, readying his magic, only to find her lips unexpectedly pressed up against his.

Was this some sort of plan of hers? An attempt to distract him? He would not succumb - he was stronger than that. Her magic changed pitch, it seemed to travel through him making him struggle to think of anything else but it's song and her warm lips against his. He only had his hands on her shoulders, her hands now lightly brushing his waist but, suddenly it felt like she was caressing him all over. In fact, that was exactly what her magic was doing, he realised. It was flowing through him, stroking him, tempting him and he wondered if his was doing the same to her. He had to admit that it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He had always found her beautiful, secretly dreamt of kissing her when he was younger but he really shouldn't …

All this time, he had not allowed himself to kiss her back, despite the temptation. Her magic was still washing through him, stroking him, calling to him but, he had never been that good at resisting the pull of magical objects and this was … well it was unfair to expect him to really, considering the circumstances. He gave into the sensations, moved his hands down to wrap around her waist and kissed her back.

He was still expecting some deception; a dagger perhaps, a spell secretly cast but then, whilst he was kissing her like this, she would be unable to speak anyway and her hands were now around his shoulders and her hands apparently empty as she ran her fingers through his hair. He knew that the feelings he was now experiencing had very little to do with magic any more. He was enjoying this, _really_ enjoying it and … why shouldn't he? One of the most beautiful women he had ever met was kissing him, pressing herself up against him. The kiss deepened even as he continued to fight with himself. He really, really should stop this. She was now his enemy, here with some plan that he was no nearer finding the truth of and so … yes, he decided, he would just pull away and …

Unfortunately she chose that moment to slip one hand under his shirt and all logic and sense fled from his mind as long, soft fingers explored his bare skin. He pulled her closer, kissed her harder and sensed her moan a little in pleasure as he allowed his hands to wander. It was then it dawned on him. This wasn't some sort of trick on her part, she was as much under this strange spell as he was … she was genuinely attracted to him – well, to his magic anyway, even if she didn't, hopefully, fully understand what it was she was reacting to. He relaxed into the kiss again, briefly forgetting everything other than how wonderful it felt, as he allowed one hand to start moving down the front of her dress.

Suddenly she pushed away from him and he felt a sharp pain on the right hand side of his face. She'd slapped him.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you kiss me!" He put a hand on his stinging cheek.

"Ah, I think you'll find that you kissed me first, Morgana."

"Ridiculous, why would I? How dare you even presume to think I'd enjoy that and … and with you of all men and ..." She pulled face. "How could you? I hate you, you tried to kill me and I've never thought of you like that ..." He just waited, allowing her outburst to finish. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I was just thinking that perhaps you're protesting a little too much?" he replied with a slight grin. Her expression changed from disgust to confusion.

"W-why did you kiss me?"

"As I said, you started it and … well, I didn't fell much like objecting at first."

"You liked me," she said triumphantly. "All those years ago … I knew it."

"But, as you said, such feelings are well behind us. We used to be friends but then, I tried to kill you, then you tried to kill me. Look, I agree that we really shouldn't have done that but … all the more reason for you to just leave here now and drop whatever plot it is you're hatching." She gave him one of her best glares.

"I'm only going now because it no longer suits me to stay," she replied eventually in a haughty tone. "But, I will be back Merlin and next time I'll make sure that you won't be able to stop me, I promise you that." She turned with a rustle of skirts and flounced off towards the entrance. Merlin followed her far enough to ensure she really had left before leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, with his mind and body reeling from all the strange emotions he was feeling.

The next thing he knew he was sprawled on the floor with his left jaw throbbing in pain, whilst his right still stung from Morgana's slap. He pulled himself up from the stone floor, feeling a little dizzy and looked up blinking, trying hard to focus. There towering above him was Arthur, his right hand clenched in a fist and his usually handsome face red and contorted with anger.

* * *

_A/N: Mergana might not be everyone's thing but it is canon (at least one version of the legend has Morgana seducing Merlin) and, if you look back on chapter 3 of this story, Merlin does admit to Arthur that he's attracted to her, blames much of it on the magic and, well I did say that I was trying to tie all the chapters together._


	7. Trust Issues

_I know you're all liking this but ... I have to admit, I'm still finding this fic a struggle to write. The problem is ... I'm a control freak and this story is pure improvisation and that makes me ... very nervous. Just saying._

_Anyway, thank you for loving it, despite that. And I apologise to those of you that didn't like the Mergana stuff. If it makes you feel better, this story is not, and was never intended to be about that relationship. It has always been about Arthur and Merlin and how their friendship and trust will be affected when the prince finally learns the truth. That whole Morgana scene(s) simply highlighted the fact that Merlin is programmed to keep secrets and how Arthur is struggling to trust him as a result. Hence the title of this next chapter in which Merlin tries to answer some of your questions as to why he did what he did. _

* * *

**Trust Issues**

"What was that for?" said Merlin petulantly, touching the left side of his face gingerly whilst his right cheek still stung from Morgana's slap.

"I saw you Merlin … with her … what did you think you were doing?" Arthur spat.

"Oh. That. Um …?"

"I'm waiting Merlin."

"Well, it's like this. I sensed Morgana breaking through the spell I'd cast ..."

"This would be the barrier I asked you to set that would stop _anyone_ from breaking through it?"

"Ah yes .. well, about that ..."

"We'll deal with that later. Morgana?"

"Well, I said I'd stop her plan and she tried to push past and then ... well … it sort of happened."

"You kissed a woman you hate?"

"Well I never hated her as such … but ..." He saw Arthur's face and froze, desperately trying to explain. "I really didn't mean to do that … I really wish I hadn't but … if you saw that then you must have heard our conversation afterwards. You must know that it wasn't something either of us really wanted."

"That's the only reason that you aren't currently in the dungeons," Arthur said blandly and Merlin's eyes widened at the comment. "However … make no mistake … that could still quite easily happen if I don't like the answers to my next few questions." Merlin swallowed hard and nodded. "I still don't understand why. I mean … how could you? With her?" Arthur looked as if he had a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I did try to explain before," said Merlin. "During our last conversation I did say how I was still attracted to her despite everything … how our magic sort of connects. I know she was shocked by how she reacted too and she doesn't know why she's drawn to me … she still doesn't know that I have magic."

"So, you're blaming all of that on your magic rather than … oh, I don't know, your _rampaging hormones?_" Merlin went bright pink.

"Well yes … I suppose that might have had something to do with it," he admitted. Arthur very nearly smiled but managed to stop himself.

"Remind me to get Guinevere to fix you up with a girlfriend Merlin. You're obviously just not getting enough ..."

"Arthur!"

"... kisses. I was going to say kisses," he finished hastily. That time they both did smile, even if it didn't last very long.

"I'm really sorry but, you can trust me Arthur, honestly you can."

"Do you swear to me that there is nothing more to your relationship with Morgana than these mad hormones of yours? That you are not involved in some sort of plot with her to take over Camelot?"

"What? No! Arthur how can you even ask that? My loyalty is to you … you personally, over and above anyone else. I swear ..." He lifted his head up high. "I swear it on my mother's life." Arthur held his gaze for several moments before nodding.

"Come … sit down here." He indicated a stone ledge that ran around the corridor immediately outside of the armoury. Merlin looked a little surprised at the request but obeyed it anyway.

"Arthur?" he asked, a little wild eyed.

"Look Merlin, do you have any idea how hard it has been for me to trust you since I found that book in your room?"

"I suppose ..."

"The fact that you kept that secret from me for almost four years ..."

"You know why I did," he interrupted and then lowered his eyes when Arthur glared at him. "Sorry."

"You have to see it from my point of view," the prince continued. "All my life my father has told me that magic is evil, all sorcerers are evil and ..." he made sure that he had Merlin's full attention. "... are … not ... to ... be … trusted?"

"Ah ..." Merlin winced.

"Then I find out that you have kept secrets from me, disobeyed a direct order regarding the shield and then … see you … practically eating my half-sister and our supposed arch enemy."

"Arthur!" he said, pulling a face at his rather vivid description and turning quite obviously pink.

"You've already hinted that there are loads of other shocks … other secrets and now. Well, I have to wonder … just how much you really do trust me … just how many things you are still keeping to yourself." Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment before his eyes darted around the corridor and he pulled various subtle faces.

"You're right. Of course you are but … it hasn't been easy for me either Arthur ..." He looked up at the prince, silently pleading for permission to continue, but not wanting it to look like he was desperately making excuses.

"Go on."

"You have to understand my life. Constantly in fear that someone would find out. I started using magic whilst I was a baby, did you know that?" Arthur was unable to prevent showing his total surprise at that. "My mother was frantic ... worried all through my childhood that someone would find out. Even though magic wasn't technically banned in Cenred's kingdom it was … like it is here now … not especially encouraged either and we knew enough about Uther's campaign to understand that he would have no qualms about crossing the border if he heard of a young boy with such strong magic living so close to his kingdom."

"Alright. I have to admit that I hadn't thought of that before."

"I've spent my life keeping secrets, learning to evade, distract … it is part of who I am and, you're right, it is all about trust issues – you and I are very similar in that regard, aren't we? I'm just used to keeping things to myself – not trusting anyone and doing things my own way."

"I want to trust you Merlin. More than that, I _have_ to trust you if I'm going to have you as my personal advisor … perhaps later my court sorcerer?" Merlin grinned.

"Wouldn't you just love to see the look on Lord Aron's face if you announced that now?" He grinned broadly but Arthur was not so sure it was especially funny.

"Yes and, if you are telling me the truth about your loyalty to me then … someone else here is leaking secrets and … as you said to Morgana, she's taking advantage of the fact." Merlin just nodded, suddenly more serious. "So, now is apparently a good a time as any. Those other shocks?" The Prince asked.

"What, all of them?" Merlin grinned again. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Think then Merlin. Think about what I've said about trusting you. What have you kept from me that I really need to know _now_ – especially in regard to these latest problems?"

"Ah ... I suppose the most important ones are the two most recent; this gate and your meeting with Uther."

"Ah yes ... the gate." Arthur said in a threatening tone.

"I just thought that we needed to know if the rumours were true. If the gate was blocked then I'd never know if someone had entered."

"And that would be a problem because …?"

"Well then we wouldn't know who or why and … and the enemy wouldn't know that there was someone with magic here and ..." Arthur was giving him that look again. The one that was telling him that he was digging his own hole to bury himself in.

"Why would I _not_ want Morgana to think that I had my own pet sorcerer here?"

"Hey!"

"Wouldn't that make her think twice before trying any more tricks? Wouldn't that just make her decide it wasn't worth her trouble and take her issues away from Camelot ... forever?"

"Oh, I see. I suppose ..."

"What would have happened if that had not been some sort of mad magical attraction? What if she had actually been trying to seduce you deliberately so that she could distract you … or perhaps kill you whilst your mind was on ... other things."

"Well yes … I suppose I did think of that … you know … during ..."

"Then, with you out of the way, she would be free to attack me ... Guinevere ... Gaius?"

"Oh ... I-I hadn't thought of that." He gave Arthur a rather nervous look - slightly apologetic.

"Merlin. I understand you're used to doing these things behind my back. I understand that you have all this power and don't like taking orders but ... you are my advisor, and I am your Regent. If I give you an order I need to know that you will obey it instantly, without question or hesitation."

"Yes but … but what if you are wrong?"

"Then I am wrong and Camelot will probably fall because of it." Merlin looked up shocked at Arthur's response. He had not expected such a bleak comment. "If that happens then it is my mistake and I bear the consequences. It's in the job description Merlin. I am the leader here … that is what I do … that is what I have been trained to do since I was a small boy. Size up the situation, think of all possible outcomes, make a decision and then order everyone to follow it."

"I-I had no idea."

"The Round Table is my fail safe. You all have different strengths and different points of view. If I am wrong, I would expect the majority of you to tell me so. If you all thought I was an idiot for my choice, I would have to believe it … to accept it, despite my station - despite my pride. I would have to take the Table's advice over my own preferences. Do you understand now?"

"Yes sire." Both the use of the title and the tone told Arthur he had made his point.

"So … what about that meeting with my father?" the prince continued.

"Ah … I was there … inside the room and not outside as you commanded." Merlin winced and waited for the rant. He looked up surprised when it didn't come to see Arthur looking thoughtful.

"That shimmer I saw along the outer wall?"

"That was me yes, I don't think it worked well enough. Sometimes my emotions made me loose control?"

"You don't say!" said Arthur sarcastically. Merlin promptly turned pink again.

"You … don't seem that cross. A-about the meeting, I mean."

"A bit disappointed but … that is really a very useful skill Merlin … tactically I mean."

"Yes, that's why I thought I should own up."

"What else? What else do I need to know?"

"Well, there are two other important things … not directly related to this problem as such but … you probably do need to know ... that is, they could be ..."

"Spit it out Merlin."

"Destiny and Dragon," he blurted out. Arthur glared at him.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Ah no … why?" Arthur shook himself. No, there was no reason why Merlin would know about that embarrassing time with lady Vivian.

"Never mind. What about the dragon?"

"Balinor-was-my-father-and-I'm-now-the-last-Dragonlord-and-the-Great-Dragon-is-still-alive-and-will-come-when-I call-and-do-whatever-I-command-him-to-do." He said it so quickly that Arthur had to replay it in his mind before he fully registered what had been said.

"Right …?"

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"Honestly Merlin I'm just becoming numb to everything now. Destiny?"

"You and I are part of prophecy, of legend. You are destined to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known and I was gifted with more magic than … well, anyone ... purely to help you to achieve this."

"You do know realise that you should have told me that during our last conversation, don't you? It really would have helped your cause."

"I thought it was a bit … well big. I certainly thought so when I was told."

"Who told you?"

"The dragon."

"Your pet dragon?"

"Well, he's hardly a pet."

"Where was all this … "he will do what ever I command" stuff when the dragon was attacking Camelot?"

"My father was still alive then … I didn't have the power." Merlin's voice trailed off and Arthur saw tears shimmer in his eyes. The image of his red eyed servant after Balinor's death came back to him with force. All that grief and he'd not been able to fully share or explain it. Perhaps it really wasn't that surprising that he tended to keep things to himself. He felt the last of his anger leave him.

"Look, it's late now and I've more than enough information to process for the time being. However, this isn't over is it? There's more you need to tell me?"

"Probably nothing as big but … yes."

"Well, think about it some more tonight because, we are going to have another meeting tomorrow morning Merlin - in my chambers - with one of your shields, and you are to talk to me until your voice is hoarse and tell me absolutely everything I need to know about you, your gift and every single one of your secrets." Merlin winced but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes sire."

"And think some more about that particular shield you used earlier. I want you to try it again in front of me, when I know you're there and see how we can use this to find out what Morgana's really up to."

"Of course," Merlin replied. Arthur suddenly laughed loudly, causing Merlin to jump.

"Oh, that's is quite funny. Very ironic."

"Ah … what is?"

"If this works then you really are going to be my Invisible Servant."

* * *

**A/N**. _I sort of know where I want to go next but keep coming up against a few hefty plot walls. Any ideas and suggestions about the way you would like this to go next will be very much appreciated. As I said, this fic is basically an improvisation and that does rather go against my nature._


	8. Confessions and Distractions

_Okay, here we go. I've followed your lead and included a few of your suggestions in this chapter. I've just decided to go with my apparent strength here and just let the two boys do what they do best. Talk, tease, go madly off track and then talk some more. It does rather play to the way my brain works when I write anyway, which is a help._

* * *

**Confessions and distractions**

Merlin walked through Arthur's door to find him sitting at his desk looking straight at him as he entered. He found it highly unnerving.

"So, what are you going to confess to first?" the prince asked lightly.

"Ah …?" Merlin wasn't expecting him to be quite so blunt. He swallowed hard, sat down on a chair opposite to Arthur and took a deep breath. "Alright, so I was thinking about all the "using magic to save your life" stuff, and the "using magic to stay one step ahead of you," stuff and the, "using it for a laugh," stuff but really ..."

"Wait ... for a laugh? At whose expense may I ask?" Merlin felt his cheeks burn. "Shall we start there then?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to … I mean it's nothing really, just …" He looked up to find Arthur glaring with is arms folded and swallowed hard. "Well, there was that time with the goblin, and I had to undo all the spells once he was captured again, and I perhaps … forgot ... to reverse all of that spell on you and ..." Arthur stood up briskly, his hands on the table leaning forward aggressively. Merlin pulled back slightly but couldn't help grinning all the same. "Come on Arthur, be honest, if the situation was reversed wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

"Certainly not." Merlin gave a small grunt of disbelief. "Anything else at my expense?"

"Look, as much as I'd enjoy bragging to you about my achievements and gloating about some of the silly things I've done, this isn't what this meeting is about really, is it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"It's about how to help you to trust me and, although these first couple of incidences might not help you to feel better towards me today, I think, in the long run, it will help to prove my good intentions."

"Fine. So …?"

"First, the dragon. I met him when I first arrived here and he told me of our destiny and gave me some "advice" along the way." Arthur noted the emphasis and raised his eyebrows questionably. "Much of it was helpful - some of it was …" he pulled a face. "He tends to have his own agenda; especially in those days when I had no control over him. Oh and, when I said during our first talk that Gaius and I "looked into" that love spell, that was only half the truth. We did research it, I tried lots of different spells on you both to try and break it but nothing worked so …"

"What sort of spells …?" Arthur interrupted

"Nothing silly or anything. I was just trying to undo it, and love spells are notoriously tricky things, apparently. Anyway ... I talked to the dragon and he that told me that "one true love" thing and by then I knew about you and Gwen and so ..." he gave the prince a slightly cheeky grin.

"Fine," said Arthur, suddenly embarrassed. "That makes sense but ... what does this have to do with this meeting?"

"Well, it doesn't really, I just thought … as I was confessing to lies and evasions … Anyway, there was this other time I went to him for help not long before that love spell, in fact. That time when the gargoyles were attacking? I didn't have the power to stop them by myself so … I went to the dragon and I ..." He looked up at Arthur nervously. "I … made a deal with him."

"What sort of deal?"

"That he would gift me the spell to save Camelot, but I had to ..."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly, when the pause started to become rather too long for comfort.

"I had to promise to free him and, well ... I did." His voice almost failed him on these last few words and this time when Arthur jumped to his feet he was far angrier than before and Merlin was far more scared.

"So, let me get this straight. In order to save Camelot you made a deal that would simply allow him to destroy it at some point in the future instead?"

"Well … I didn't know that - obviously."

"And what? It didn't even cross your mind?"

"Ah perhaps, but … a deal you see? And … on my mother's life too so … I could hardly break it." There was a long silence where Arthur continued to glare at Merlin and he continued to squirm.

"And then … your father?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I didn't know who he was at first Arthur, not until after Gaius mentioned Balinor to Uther. He seemed surprised that I didn't recognise the name but my mother never told me."

"Why didn't you tell me that, at least?"

"Because the Dragonlords' gift is a magical gift and … even if I hadn't inherited the ability, Uther would not have let me live." He shook his head in an attempt to keep hold of his emotions. "Look Arthur, there is this and one other subject that are … very painful for me. I don't want to keep either from you really but … I'm also not sure I'm ready to explain it all in detail either. There's one thing … a destiny thing I suppose, that is probably big enough that I _should_ tell you but really not that important or relevant to our conversation today. If I tell you about that then … well, I will have to tell you more about … and I'm not sure if ..."

"Merlin, for something that you don't want to talk about, you're doing an awful lot of talking," said Arthur in a surprisingly soft voice, despite the familiar teasing. "Tell me _something_, at least."

"Not only did I find and loose my father in the space of a couple of days but ..." He blinked hard, desperately trying not to let the tears fall. "I also found and lost the love of my life in the space of a couple of days too and ..."

"What? When was this?"

"This won't be easy I … I think this might upset you too."

"I don't understand. Look, if it's any help I promise I'll try to stay calm." Merlin just nodded, still not looking up at him.

"The druid girl? The one that was cursed to change into a beast? I met her and there was this magical connection, in the same way as … well, you know … and I freed her and … I didn't know about the curse, of course, but … we spent time together and I ..." He had to stop, the tears were starting to fall and he dare not cry openly in front of Arthur. He kept his head down and waited. The silence at the other end of the table was deafening and after a long few moments Merlin had calmed down to look up with his eyes only very slightly moist.

"You must of hated me for that." Arthur said simply.

"No. I didn't … I don't. I-I knew what you had to do." There was another long silence.

"Still, I am sorry, if that means anything at all?" Merlin just shrugged. "So," Arthur's voice was suddenly bright and upbeat. "Fancy showing me that invisibility spell of yours now?" Merlin gave him a small relieved smile.

"Alright." He stood up, spoke the words and pushed the power out and around him. He heard Arthur gasp, and suddenly the prince's eyes were darting all around him but never quite settling on his face. To Merlin, Arthur remained perfectly visible, except for a slight orange glow around the corner of his vision.

"I can't quite … I can see something now I know you're there but …" Very slowly, Merlin took a few careful steps to his left. Arthur's gaze didn't move with him.

"What happens if I talk?" He asked suddenly and Arthur sudden gave a yelp and turned to look straight at him. A few seconds later the gaze started to wander again.

"God, that was weird. You moved."

"Yes." Another yelp as he suddenly appeared to Arthur's left and this time Merlin started to grin, finding the whole thing hilarious. The next thing he knew Arthur had him in an arm lock.

"Ow!"

"I remembered what you said about your emotions. When you were obviously amused I could suddenly see you, even if you were still a little blurry."

"Yes, I'm going to have to work on that."

"Joking aside, how much of a problem will that be? I mean if you did hear something funny, or shocking even?"

"Well, it might be but … it was easier for you then because you knew I was there. Yesterday you didn't and, although I caught your attention you still didn't know?"

"No. All I saw was some sort of shimmer, I just thought it was the magical shield and, of course, no-one else would even suspect something like that."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Merlin but he didn't get an immediate reply. "Arthur?"

"This other "destiny" thing you mentioned. Is that related to your father or to … the girl?"

"The girl," he mumbled. "H-her name was ... Freya," his voice almost disappeared on the last word.

"But if ..."

"Arthur please, you promised."

"Sorry, yes. Right then so, first I want you to wander around the palace a bit – in the servant's areas perhaps? Just to pick up any gossip that they wouldn't normally share with you because of your ties to me?"

"Ah yes, I suppose ..." Merlin had to admit that what had seemed like a very good idea a little while ago was now starting to make him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Then I want you to attend the King's Council Meeting this afternoon. And, I mean attend it, visibly, but using that sound shield of yours ..."

"Oh yes, Arthur … about that other shield ..?"

"Merlin, are we really going to have that conversation ... again?"

"No, I just meant that, although I did do as you said and put a full block on that gate, I did keep the other spell in place too."

"So, you'll know if someone's trying to get through, even though they won't be able to?"

"Yes, is that alright?"

"That's fine. Will you be able to tell who it is?"

"No, it'll just be a nudge."

"And the other entrances?"

"Well obviously I can't put blocking spells on them, otherwise no-one would be able to come in or out and, even at night ..."

"... the guards will need to move around," Arthur finished. "So?"

"I have an idea but … it's a bit tricky. I've already hinted that my power is getting to the point where I can feel someone else's magic now and I can feel the power within enchanted objects too so … I'm hoping that I can put some sort of ..." he searched for the word. "Magical detector on the main entrances but ..."

"That's a _brilliant_ idea," said Arthur with an unusual amount of enthusiasm but Merlin was shaking his head. "What?"

"Well, firstly it's going to be very difficult to cast, secondly it's going to be hard to know if it's worked and thirdly, it will be absolutely no use at all for ordinary intruders."

"True, but that's what we have guards for."

"You would think so, wouldn't you(!)" Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Arthur, do you have any idea how many times Morgana just walked out of the front gate? I mean, I know she was a Lady here then and had some standing but … all the same, I even followed her out a few times myself … sometimes without using magic and the guards never once stopped either of us."

"Surely that's improved now?"

"Perhaps." Merlin suddenly sat up straight with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, why don't you get someone to test it out? See if they can get past your guards? Gwaine perhaps? See if he can get out and in again and ..." Merlin nodded, suddenly looking very smug. "I could give him something magical to take with him and test out this barrier idea of mine at the same time."

"Good and, Merlin, If you know anyone else with magic here …?" Merlin gave him a suspicious look. "I'm not asking you to tell me who but perhaps … you could get them to try it too as, I'm assuming it won't work on yourself?"

"Well, I had actually started to think about that," he admitted a little sheepishly. Arthur glared at him but Merlin stared right back. "Look, I'm going to be sneaking around, spying and listening to private conversations for you. That's bad enough but Arthur … I won't be your hunting dog. I won't be seeking out those with magic for you and I won't tell you who they are, even if it is for a good or harmless cause." He held his gaze with Arthur and refused to break it. Eventually Arthur gave him a curt nod.

"Fair enough. Anyway, back to this meeting. When it's finished, we're going to start to leave but you, of course, will stay behind and turn invisible. Then you can listen to what the Lords are saying out me and my ideas."

"Arthur, are you really sure about all of this?" asked Merlin, pulling a face.

"What? I thought you'd agreed to it too?"

"Well yes, I suppose. I know it has to be done but still … it does seem a bit … well, I really don't feel comfortable about it."

"Your comfort is quite irrelevant you do know that?" said Arthur with a slight smile.

"Perhaps, but we don't even know that there is a threat. Uther may just have been … mistaken." He'd been about to say confused but changed his mind at the last second. "Morgana being here might have had nothing to do with what he was saying, she might just have been ..."

"What? "Just" coming in to kill us?" Merlin grinned slightly.

"Well yes, "just" was probably the wrong word but ..."

"Which is why we have to know for certain and, Merlin? I need you to practice this shield around people that have no real power to harm you if it fails. We might need to try this again in the future and I need to know that it works."

"Yes, I understand."

"Right then, so off you go. And Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur,"

"Please try and keep those mad emotions of yours under control."

* * *

_**A/N** What is it with me and all these canine references? I can't seem to help myself, even though I see Merlin as far more cat than dog (ie, he's very fond of his master but will only do what he's asked if it suits him?) Anyway, another "problem" has appeared for all of you mad TIS fans. I've had another fic idea ... a very exciting, very long one and it's now completely taken over my head. (You can check my profile for a taster if you're curious.) So, even when TIP is completely published (by this weekend at the latest) I will still be trying to run two plot lines in my head at the same time - which is never easy for me. Still, I thank you all for your continued patience, pointers and lovely reviews._


	9. The Walls Have Ears

_Sorry about the delay. Despite my assertion that I had a plan - it turned out that it was actually a plot maze and I've spent the last few weeks hitting dead ends. This last week has been the worst and I've been constantly going around in circles struggling to find a way forward. So, for better or worst, this is the route I've taken. I'm hoping I won't be bumping into any more plot walls but, if I haven't updated by Wednesday then ... you know I'm lost again._

**

* * *

**

**The Walls Have Ears**

Merlin paused on the threshold of Arthur's chambers and, with a small grin at the young Regent, quietly cast his invisibility spell. He noticed Arthur blink a couple of times and grinned as the reaction obviously confirmed the success of the spell. Unable to resist the temptation he then stuck his tongue out at Arthur and quickly left, before his amusement made him visible again.

He had already decided to start with the servants and so headed down the familiar stairs and corridors of the palace to the place he assumed would have the best gossip. As he walked past various Lords and knights, he almost forgot that he really was invisible, as they all usually acted as if he wasn't there anyway and, yet again, found that he was quite unable to resist sticking out his tongue and pulling faces in front of a few of them, just to be certain that he couldn't be seen.

The first part of the hour he spent in the laundry room was quite honestly one of the most boring times Merlin had ever spent in his entire life - and that was saying something. The ladies just went on and on about their husbands - their children - which young man was seeing which young girl … He stifled a yawn as the latest story about a young couple's indiscretion continued to drag on for well over ten minutes, before deciding that it was now definitely time to move onto somewhere else.

"Well she might have ended up with a grandchild years before she expected to but I hear rumours that our king is not likely to have any at all." Merlin suddenly pulled himself alert. "Not that he has anyone but himself to blame, seeing how little love he gave the boy when he was growing up."

"Well, everyone has been speculating about _that_ for years, of course," said another. "But I notice that recently they have been talking about it as fact rather than rumour."

"Well yes, ever since Arthur came back and promoted all those commoners to knights but, that was just a cover, obviously." The women all nodded sagely and Merlin tried to work out exactly what he was missing.

"Well, some are saying it was just an excuse to ensure Gwen became a lady so he could marry her but … I'm not so sure that rumour is true any more. It looks like there's another commoner he wanted to promote for his own benefit and the Lords are not at all happy about that, I can tell you."

"Well yes, Merlin's now included in all the Regent's meetings … a full participant rather than just a servant." Merlin pinned himself even harder against the wall and willed himself to remain calm. He had a horrible feeling he knew what this was about and, if he was right, then his invisibility spell was now likely to be severely tested.

"I mean, I'm sure it's nobody's business what the prince and his servant get up to behind closed doors but, if Arthur's preferences mean both a security risk and a lack of heirs then I'm not surprised that the nobles are worried." Merlin gritted his teeth and tried to fight the strong feelings of both shock and amusement he felt on hearing his worst fears confirmed. If it wasn't for the subject of this particular conversation, he'd be convinced that Arthur had set him up deliberately just to test his shield when he became emotional but … there was no way the prince would have anything to do with _those_ sort of rumours. Then, to his horror, the women continued their speculation about exactly what they thought he and Arthur got up to when they were alone together in a far less serious but now positively gleeful tone, along with some explicit details that had Merlin squirming with embarrassment. He soon decided that he'd heard more than enough and sidled out of the door the second the coast was clear, feeling quite sure that his glowing face was perfectly visible even if the rest of him was not.

The good news was that, despite the fact his emotions had been all over the place during that particular conversation, none of the ladies had appeared to have noticed him at all. However, the bad news was that he had no idea how he was even going to be able to look at Arthur later, never mind talk to him about what he had just overheard. Was there any way he could tell the Regent about the concerns over his promotion without explaining exactly why the lords were all so worried about it?

Hovering around a group of court ladies simply confirmed that Arthur's "sudden" friendship with the group of commoners he'd promoted was making the nobles very nervous and suspicious. Even those that guessed the prince was, or would soon be, courting Gwen, seemed to think that he'd only promoted the others so that he had an excuse to make Elyan a Knight and therefore allow him to marry his sister. Then there was the talk of Morgana, which Merlin knew would push his ability to hold his shield to the limit.

"Of course, now that she's had a taste of the throne, you know she'll be reluctant to give it up," said one lady.

"Her claim was dubious to say the least," said another. "They say that Geoffrey would not confirm her initially – saying there was no proof that Uther really was her father and that she had no right to claim the throne over Arthur even if there had been. So then, of course, she decided to threaten him until he complied – well, threaten his family in point of fact."

"But I've heard it said that she's been seen here since then," said another, "and so she obviously does have some other plan in mind, as you said. Of course, if she had stayed here and acted the good little ward, she could have joined the royal family by a far more legitimate route but, of course, she was far too impetuous and emotional to think logically about it."

"Not by marrying Arthur surely? Not if they're brother and sister," said the youngest lady shocked.

"Of course not, but it's said that Uther had his heart set on a marriage to Arthur's cousin – well hers too I suppose - but at least that relationship would not be frowned on, especially as it would only be a half cousin."

"Quite allowable, of course and, if Aron has his way, he'll be using his family's close relationship to Uther's to his own advantage anyway. I hear he's already had a meeting on the subject with the king himself."

Merlin was engrossed, desperately trying to understand the various hints and comments that were being made but, just as he thought it might just be finding out some more detailed information, one of the ladies made her excuses and the little party split up.

All of that was more than enough to be going along with, he decided and so he quickly headed back to Arthur's room with his mind still reeling from everything he'd learned in the last couple of hours. As he reached the start of the corridor that lead to Arthur's chambers he very nearly bumped into Gwaine. Merlin was just about to say hello when he remembered that he was still invisible and, suddenly smiling at the thought of playing a prank on his friend, he simply dropped a little behind and continued to shadow him for a while. Gwaine then stopped outside of Arthur's chambers, knocked for entry and Merlin's grin became even wider. Quickly working to put his emotions to one side as the door was opened, he carefully slid in behind his friend, trying very hard to remain calm and wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

"Leon said you wanted to see me?" Gwaine asked the Regent as he walked in.

"Ah yes, I've a mission for you that I think you might enjoy," said Arthur with a relaxed smile, his gaze never falling anywhere close to Merlin's position. "I want you to test my security; see if you can get out and back into Camelot without my guards seeing you." A wide grin spread across Gwaine's face.

"Now, that does sound like fun."

"I want you to wear this cloak," said Arthur handing the long garment to him. "The guards have been told to look out for you – or for someone dressed this way. Morgana wears much the same, as do a number of druids so I thought it would be good idea."

"Now, hang on a minute. You've given them a description? What happens if one of them spots me and decided to take a shot with a bow?" asked Gwaine indignantly.

"Oh, they won't do that. I've told them that I want you or any other intruder to be brought to me alive and unharmed … which I do. If there is someone else sneaking in here I need to know who it is and why they're here and I can't do that if they're dead," Arthur said calmly.

"That's all very well for you to say but, considering that you've no doubt set this up because you're _not_ convinced of your guards' abilities, you assertions don't exactly fill me with confidence."

"Trust me," said Arthur innocently and both Gwaine and Merlin raised their eyes to the ceiling at the comment, even if the latter couldn't be seen.

"Well … I suppose I'll just have to make certain that they don't see me then." Gwaine continued a little sulkily.

"Anyway, all you have to do is leave here late this afternoon without the guards spotting you and then come back in this evening at a time when the guards should be on full alert, but are in danger of feeling a little sleepy."

"Sounds like a plan. How will you know if I've left at all though?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Merlin before you go. I want him to leave you a package to pick up … In the tavern perhaps. Then you bring that item back to me to prove that your mission was successful." Gwaine grinned at this and nodded enthusiastically whilst Merlin moved quietly forwards until he was standing right up against the table in-between the two unsuspecting men. He suddenly dropped his shield.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to ask Gwaine to go to the tavern?" He asked loudly, and laughed as both men jumped so high that they actually left their seats.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted at him. He laughed even harder at the shocked look on his friends' faces.

"Where did you come from?" Gwaine asked, looking around him wildly.

"Merlin, that was wicked," said Arthur although he was now starting to smile, obviously appreciating the joke, even if he was never likely to admit it. "How long have you been here for anyway?"

"Not long. I do have some important things to tell you though." Arthur looked out of the window to check the time.

"Yes but, I do need you there in time for that meeting Merlin but I also need you to deliver that package too and I'm not sure there's time for all three."

"Actually Arthur, you probably don't want me there for the meeting. Not properly anyway – not quite yet."

"Why?" Merlin subtly turned his gaze towards Gwaine, knowing that he definitely didn't want him around whist he explained some of what he'd overheard today – he and Arthur would _never_ live it down. He just shook his head at Arthur and hoped that he'd get the hint.

"Gwaine," said Arthur. "Just wait until my meeting with the Lords has started – and you can leave any time after that yes?"

"Of course. I'll just prepare for that then, shall I?" and he left with the tiniest head nod at the prince and the usual, slightly overenthusiastic, clap on the shoulder for Merlin.

"So, I'll enchant some small object and leave it at the Sun Inn for Gwaine to bring back in then?" asked Merlin once his friend had left. "Then, whilst I'm out there, I'll put up that shield I mentioned earlier so that I can hopefully detect anything magical that comes back in?"

"Yes. Can you do that now … quickly?"

"Yes sire."

"Merlin, why don't you want to attend that meeting?"

"The lords won't like it."

"So?"

"Trust me Arthur, it won't do you any favours at the moment. Just attend it with them and see what they have to say. I will be there … hidden by a shield, of course, and will also cast that sound enchantment too, just to be safe. After that I'll tell you what I've learnt today." He couldn't help pull a face at the thought and Arthur looked at him suspiciously. "Look, I would tell you now – it's not that I'm trying to keep secrets from you, honestly but ..." he pointed back towards the window.

"No, you're right … you'd better hurry. I'll "see" you after the meeting then." Arthur grinned at him and Merlin laughed at the joke as he ran out of the door.

He dashed back to his chambers, quickly checked his magic book for the enchantment he planned to cast, grabbed a small empty glass bottle from Gaius' table and cast a strong protection spell on it before wrapping it up in a piece of parchment and tying it up with a string. It really wasn't that important what sort of magic this item held, only that it was the type of spell that he would recognise and would be strong enough to set off his alarm.

After that, he ran out of the physician's room, cast his invisibility spell so he wouldn't attract attention, and then placed his experimental magical shield on as many doors, gates and entrances he could think of - including the tunnel and main gatehouse - before running through into town and from there to the tavern with instructions for the inn keeper about giving the package to Gwaine.

Merlin then ran around the whole of the outside of the castle wall, ensuring that he set magical traps in as many places as he could think of, before going back into the palace and heading to the Council Chambers, just in time to find the last of the Lords arriving. Despite still having his shield in place, he moved behind a pillar in order to get his breath back and calm his nerves, before slipping in behind the last lord and quietly casting a shield enchantment around the whole room. He then positioned himself against a wall that was only in Arthur's direct line of sight, before letting himself slowly slide to the floor - totally exhausted. Making himself as comfortable as possible on a hard floor, Merlin hoped that he would be able to stay awake for the whole of the meeting.

* * *

_**A/N (1). **Do you like the title of this chapter? It makes me laugh every time I think of the double meaning. As Merlin's the one doing the spying the walls indeed have ears – his ears - and what adorable ears they are!_

_A friend of mine once told me that the common expression "The Walls have Ears" comes from a middle Eastern saying "The walls have mice and mice have ears." and so I couldn't resist giving that line to Uther in chapter five._

_It seems a few people were surprised by Merlin and Arthur's comments and reactions during the last couple of chapters and so, I think I should clarify. This particular fic is not AU - it is as close to canon as I can make it considering it's now in the "future". As such Merlin has only ever lost his temper once in three series - he regularly follows his heart and makes mistakes as a result and Arthur is Prince/Regent and outranks him in all everyday decisions. Yes, the gate spell was magical, but the issue was tactical and - quite simply - Merlin got it **wrong!** Oh, and Merlin will try to avoid talking about Freya … at all costs – because it hurts and he doesn't want to cry in front of Arthur. (Altogether now. "Ah, poor Merlin.") Anyway, I hope that helped to explain why I made those choices._


	10. How to Stop a Rumour

**How to Stop a Rumour**

"So, that is all very interesting!" Arthur shouted, clapping his hands together loudly.

Merlin was jolted awake by the sound, finding himself slouched on the floor of the conference hall with the young Regent's eyes focused directly upon him. He'd fallen asleep during the meeting and, as a result, his magic had stopped working, so that he was now perfectly visible to Arthur and anyone else that happened to look his way.

Thankfully, all the lords attending this meeting were only looking at Arthur, surprised at his sudden enthusiasm for a rather dull topic. Merlin traced his hand in a circular motion, hoping Arthur would get the hint and, as the Regent started to wrap the meeting up, in a slightly louder voice than was absolutely necessary, Merlin whispered his invisibility spell and disappeared from view. His sound shield had gone too but, considering the meeting had finished, he felt no need to cast it again and, as Arthur quickly strode out of the door, Merlin stayed behind as instructed, in case he heard any further gossip.

* * *

"Well?" Arthur asked as Merlin entered his chambers a little later. He shrugged in response and calmly chanted the words of the spell that would prevent anyone outside the room from overhearing their conversation. Arthur indicated he sat on the second chair on the side of the table, whilst the regent remained on his normal one, faced the window.

"To be honest, I learnt more this morning than I did from staying behind after that meeting," said Merlin with a huge yawn.

"I'm assuming that you were actually awake for some of it?" Arthur asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Look, it was a tiring day alright? Especially all that running around I had to do to cast all those spells for Gwaine's little quest."

"But you did do that?"

"Yes. I think it's highly unlikely he'll sneak past me, even if he does manage to get past your guards."

"Well, we'll see. Gwaine is the type of person who could probably sneak past anyone's security. Perhaps we should have picked someone a little less ... formidable?"

"Perhaps but then, if he can't make it through, you know you've nothing to worry about." Merlin shrugged. "Honestly, you don't want to take the chance that there's even one other like him out there."

"That's true. Well? What did they say? What did you find out this morning? I must admit I'm surprised by just how much the lords were complaining about the Round Table and the knights. Surely they understand that those four were instrumental in taking back Camelot? Surely that must say something about their abilities?"

"It's not as simple as that, Arthur. They're commoners – and those lords follow your father's law. They believe that only the noble born should become knights."

"But I told them what I told father. There aren't enough young noble men left after these recent troubles and, I know Aron's miffed that I turned his son down but … he'll get another chance in a year or two – he is still pretty young." Merlin suddenly sat upright.

"Now, that could be important, Arthur. Would the boy hold a grudge too?"

"I shouldn't think so – he tried out and failed. I've since given Gwaine, Elyan and Percival that very same test and they passed, so they can't even give that as an excuse. I know my father believed that only those from the houses allied to us could be trusted but surely, something like Morgana's takeover proves these men's loyalty? They were able to elude and defeat her when no-one else could. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"To you perhaps but, as I said, these men are of a different generation and it will take far more to persuade them. The problem is, Arthur, that they are so shocked by some of your recent decisions that they're starting to doubt your ability to lead and are now looking for excuses to undermine your authority."

"Why would they do that? What are you saying Merlin?"

"The don't just see your decisions as lack of experience or a generous spirit. The lords worry that your actions will cause Camelot's downfall."

"What are you going on about?" Arthur's tone reminded Merlin of the way he used to speak to him before he knew he had magic. The idiot servant that had no idea about … anything.

"They don't trust your judgement, and their wives are even worse. The ladies can see only one reason why you would promote those particular commoners to knights."

"What reason?"

"Gwen."

"What!"

"There is talk; from the servants, but mostly from the ladies of the court that, the only reason you made Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine knights was so that you could make Elyan a knight which, in turn meant that ..."

"I could make Guinevere a lady, " Arthur finished. He sighed. "Honestly Merlin, the thought never even occurred to me when I was talking around the Table that first time."

"I know that. Unfortunately …?" he shrugged.

"Yes, I see. It is rather convenient, isn't it?" Merlin nodded.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the worst of it."

"It isn't?"

"Aron has other reasons for suspecting you to be biased towards commoners."

"Such as?"

"Well, there's this whole idea that you're letting us influence you, control you. There is talk of a peasant revolt and that you are encouraging it."

"What!"

"I think that's what your father heard. To his credit, it seems he didn't believe it and, even in his weakened state, he believes you to be totally on his side and that any plot is against you not caused by you." Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Arthur, there's more. There's worse."

"What can possibly be worse?" Merlin suddenly lost his courage and shook his head. "Merlin?"

"It's the reason why I didn't want to attend that meeting … visibly."

"Yes?"

"I overheard. That is, people are talking …"

"Merlin!"

"They don't understand why you're suddenly so keen to have me attend all these meetings."

"Well, I ..." Arthur pulled a face, as if reluctant to continue. "I suppose that … I trust your judgement." He pulled another face, obviously uncomfortable at admitting it. Merlin tried to hide a grin.

"I know, I understand but … the truth is that the nobles can't see it, Arthur. They can't even comprehend that you might promote me to your advisor simply because you trust me. They suspect … some other … reason."

"Merlin, what are you going on about?"

"They think … you like me."

"Well – as I just said … sometimes you're almost ..."

"No Arthur, you're not getting it," Merlin interrupted him impatiently. "They think you _really_ like me." Arthur looked at him blankly and Merlin inwardly groaned. "They think you like me in the same way that you actually like Gwen?" He winced and waited.

It was almost comical the way Arthur's features changed from total lack of understanding, to confusion to suspicion to sudden realisation.

"You don't mean ..?" he stared at Merlin who winced. "You _do _mean? They honestly think …?" Merlin nodded. "That's ridiculous. How could they? I mean, even if I was that way inclined ... I mean … you?"

"Ah … thanks?"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, I know. Came as a bit of a shock to me too but … apparently the rumour's been out there for a while and, you allowing me into meetings has just added fuel to the fire."

"But … how can I counter that? The more I deny it the more I will appear to confirm it." Arthur groaned again and put his head back in his hands.

"Aron believes the rumours to be true," Merlin continue remorselessly. "He has expressed his concerns to Uther and the other lords and he worries that your … preferences will mean that there will be no heir to the throne of Camelot and so ..."

"What!" Merlin just shrugged. "That's ridiculous."

"Although, not everyone believes the gossip about us, some just worry about your desire to marry a commoner girl – Gwen. Either way, your apparent love life is causing you a lot of problems.

"Merlin, this is a disaster. Is there anything I can do to counter these rumours?"

"I suppose … I've been thinking about this and, I think that the whole 'Gwen' thing is the lesser of two evils. I think you need to openly court her and … perhaps even announce your engagement."

"But … my father? And the business with the knights?"

"I know but … would you rather him believe the other rumours? About us?"

"Merlin, do you have to look quite so gleeful when you say that?" He just grinned. "Hm, it's mostly the ladies that worry about that one you say? It will still cause problems but, you're right, I do need to encourage that gossip to counter the other. We really need to get you fixed up with a girlfriend too."

"What?"

"Preferably one that's not my evil, half-sister sorceress."

"Hey!"

"So, what's your type then? Brunette, pale skin … the magical type? Might not be that easy to find in Camelot."

"Arthur there really is no need ..."

"Of course there is, if we both have girlfriends, that might help steer people away from other ideas and I'm sure Guinevere can fix you up with someone." Merlin winced but decided not to argue the point - for the moment.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of … 'me'. What excuse can you give as to why I'm suddenly a part of the Round Table and your confidant?"

"Only one. I'll have to admit the truth."

"What? No! You're not serious. Announce me as your Court Sorcerer to the lords? Now? Whilst Uther's still king?"

"Yes, that is a little extreme, isn't it? Especially when the whole point of this is to gain back the lords' trust. Magical advisor perhaps - allow Gaius' to retire from that job – imply that ill health prevents him from serving me and that … you are now the only one capable of supplying me with the information to defeat the numerous sorcerers that come knocking at our gate."

"I-I don't know Arthur … it all seems a bit sudden to me."

"So, would you prefer to be known as my magical advisor or as my …?"

"Yes, alright, I get it …" This time it was Arthur's turn to grin at his discomfort. "Aah!" Merlin said suddenly, swaying slightly in his chair.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Looks like Gwaine's back in," said Merlin with a grin.

"He's beaten the guards?"

"Possibly, or they could have caught him and dragged him through my shield. Either way, the bottle I enchanted has moved into the grounds and I can sense it." He grinned, delighted at his success. Arthur was standing quietly listening.

"I don't hear the warning bell," he said after a few moments.

"No."

"What else did you hear today, Merlin?"

"Something about Morgana. Something about her being able to claim the throne by a different route."

"What route?"

"I'm not sure. Something about her being betrothed to one of your cousins? Oh, I think I get the connection now."

"What?"

"It's Lord Aron again, isn't it?"

"Well, he is my father's cousin and his son Robert was set to marry Morgana once but … he is a couple of years younger than her and she wasn't impressed."

"This is the same son that you turned down as a knight?"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this."

"I heard some gossip about Aron being next in line to the throne if you weren't considered a suitable king."

"What? Aron's is suggesting that my father makes him, or Robert heir over me?"

"If he believes the rumours about us and truly believes that you could do harm to Camelot ... perhaps?"

"But … it is just a rumour ... I mean the very thought of you and me is ..." he pulled a face.

"As I said before … thanks!"

"What, that offends you?"

"Well, I'm not that unappealing, am I?"

"Merlin, this is no time for jokes."

"Of course not, sire." Although a little grin still remained.

"So, do you think Morgana is in on this?" Arthur asked but, just as quickly he shook his head, answering his own question. "No, despite everything, there's no way that Aron would side with a sorcerer?"

"Robert?" asked Merlin.

"No, he's a loyal member of the court and, as I said before, I'm sure he wasn't offended about missing out."

"All the same, perhaps Morgana was coming in to talk to him? Try to persuade him to take a part in any new scheme she had?"

"Or try to seduce him?" Arthur asked looking slyly at Merlin.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her," he replied, turning pink.

"It's possible but, I'm still not convinced." He sighed. "Either way, it's irrelevant now that you've got the security fixed so that she can't come back in."

"Yes, and it seems that I should now be able to sense it if she just walks past the guards or knocks them out. I suppose, If she's out of the picture now, then it is only these rumours we have to worry about."

"You think I should really go public with my feelings for Guinevere? You don't think that will just fuel the gossip about the knights?"

"Perhaps but, as you said, every day they're proving their worth anyway. Why don't you put on some public display with those four against … eight others or something? Prove to the lords just how good they really are."

"That's actually not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and afterwards you should announce that, for the safety of Camelot, you are judging every one of your people on the skills they have and not by which family they were born into. After that people shouldn't be so worried about you wanting to marry Gwen. I know you're naturally reserved – like to keep your feelings to yourself but, you need to prove to the court that you're totally in love with the girl and banish any notion of any other attraction. Perhaps you should even become officially betrothed?"

"Already?"

"Why not?" Both of them had their backs to the door, but Merlin suddenly sensed a magical push from behind him. He tipped his head curiously but didn't respond in any other way.

"And then I'll have you announced as Gaius' official replacement … with his approval, of course – that might help with the other rumour," Arthur continued.

"I also think I should continue to stay invisible during your meetings with that council, at least for a while." The push was getting closer, although Merlin couldn't hear or sense anything else. The presence was moving quietly up behind Arthur and the regent suddenly noticed his distraction.

"What?" Without looking, Merlin suddenly moved a hand towards the presence and uttered a couple of words.

They both turned to see Gwaine, hanging upside down in mid air with a very surprised look on his face.

"Hey! Let me down Merlin."

"What were you trying to do, Gwaine?" Arthur laughed, once the knight was back on the floor.

"I wanted to see just how good your security really is," he said straightening his hair and clothes. "See how close I could get to the future king. Had my hands almost around your neck but … it seems Merlin's constant bragging about always saving your royal backside is no idle boast."

"Actually, I only sensed you because of the package you're carrying," said Merlin holding out his hand. Gwaine frowned, rummaged in his jacket and brought out the small wrapped bundle.

"Magic?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if I could sense something magical coming through our gates. Now I just need to get Gaius to try it and check that it works on a person."

"Well, I'm glad that part was successful, Merlin, but it does confirm our worst fears about general security. How clever were you being Gwaine?"

"Oh, I had all sorts of wonderful plans and ideas about how to sneak in but … didn't need any clever tricks in the end. In fact, just as you said, I waited until they were getting a bit dozy and then sneaked in the main gate, right past them. All a bit boring really – except that last bit." He gave Merlin a broad grin. "That bit definitely got my heart racing." Merlin grinned back.

"So, are we finished here?" he asked. Arthur nodded and the pair stood up.

"Gwaine, thanks for that. You can go back and do whatever you need to do now."

"Thanks Arthur," he said casually as he left the room. Merlin tried to remember if he'd ever heard Gwaine address him as sire.

"You can go too Merlin. I suppose I'd better make those announcements quickly then. I'll start with that tourney idea … put out that announcement about judging people on their skills and then … well, I'll leave your promotion for a while, just to see if we can quash that rumour first." He paused, thinking hard. "Do you think I should just go ahead and announce my engagement to Guinevere tomorrow?"

"Ah, Arthur ..."

"What?" Merlin pointed to the still open door and Arthur turned to see Gwen standing there, one hand over her mouth in shock. Her look then quickly turned to one of hurt before she turned tail and ran back out of the room.

"Oh dear ..." Merlin muttered.


	11. Clear Intentions

_Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. It continues to amaze me just how popular this improvised fic is. 15,745 hits, 56 favourites and 126 Story alerts! Far higher than my planned fics - not quite sure what that says about my writing?_

* * *

**Clear Intentions**

"W-what?" Arthur was stunned into inaction as Guinevere ran out of the room, her skirts rustling.

"Go after her Arthur, she came inside my shield – she heard what you said about the betrothal," said Merlin.

"But … I don't understand. She knows how I feel about her. She knows of my intention to marry her."

"Right, and tell me, Arthur. Have you _actually_ proposed to her?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well … ah …?"

"Go and find her. Go down on one knee, beg if you have to. Do or say whatever it takes to win her over."

Arthur gave his servant one last startled look before running down the corridor after the lady that hopefully, if he managed to find the right words in the next few minutes, would one day be Queen of Camelot.

"Guinevere, wait!" he called as he saw her retreating back entering the room she'd now been assigned. She gave him a slightly haughty look over a shoulder before closing the door behind her. "Guinevere," he shouted through the barred door. "I'm sorry – look, I was going to come and find you straight after, it's just … well that conversation wasn't exactly what it seemed … there were reasons why ..." The door opened and Arthur hastily stepped back as a young serving maid walked out – closing the door behind her.

"My lady does not wish to see you, sire," she said haughtily, before tossing her long blonde hair and walking away. There was a click as the door was firmly bolted from the inside.

"Guinevere – please." There was no reply. "Look, I'm not going to leave this spot until you agree to speak with me."

"You'll be waiting a long time then," came the eventual reply. Arthur sighed, glad that she was talking to him, at least.

"Or perhaps I should get Merlin to come and unlock it?" After another long pause there was a click and Guinevere stood in the doorway in front of him, with a stern look on her face.

"I wouldn't put it past you," she replied. "You even tell _him_ about our betrothal before you ask me. Or perhaps I heard incorrectly and you were actually proposing to him?"

"Don't _you_ start," said Arthur sulkily and, at long last, a small smile touched her beautiful face. He suddenly had the strangest feeling that she wasn't quite as angry with him as she appeared, but had no desire to put his theory to the test. She was looking at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to say something and it took a moment before he remembered Merlin's comment. "Ah ..." He gently moved to take one of her hands and then knelt down on the floor in front of her, his heart suddenly pounding faster than he ever remembered.

"Guinevere, will you marry me?" He looked up at her longingly, the enormity of what he was doing causing his eyes to start stinging with tears.

"Is that it?" she replied coldly and Arthur felt his heart suddenly drop.

"Ah …?" He tried to work out what he should say next. "Sorry I was making plans for our future without talking to you first?" He guessed. She raised her eyebrows. "What do you want me to say Guinevere? What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want to make this better? Anything to undo any hurt I've cause you."

"Anything?" she asked, a sly grin suddenly appearing on her face.

"Ah … yes?"

* * *

"Well?" asked Merlin as he came back into his chambers.

"It's alright, she accepted me," he smiled weakly.

"Congratulations. So, why the toad face?"

"Hey!"

"I mean, if she accepted your apology?"

"Yes. Well, sort of … there will be … penance to pay."

"Such as?" Merlin's grin grew even wider.

"That you don't need to know."

"Spoilsport. So?"

"So, _Mer_lin. Please tell me why your wonderful magical security allowed a potential assassin and my - betrothed ..." he grinned despite himself. "Into a room which had apparently been shielded?"

"As I said before, the spell only extended to the walls, once they walked inside the room they were able to hear us. Perhaps _you_ should have been keeping an eye on the door."

"Me? You're the one who's supposed to be my body guard."

"Well, I knew Gwaine had come in – I sensed the magic bottle - I was just waiting to see what he would do next."

"And Guinevere?"

"Well no, I didn't see her but …."

"Sort it out, Merlin. What's the point of all this clever stuff if it doesn't actually work?"

"Ah, yes … I suppose." He turned thoughtful for a moment. "So, now it's official with Gwen, are you going to make those announcements soon?"

"Yes, tomorrow, I think."

"Including the one about me?" he pulled a face. "You're still going to promote me?"

"Of course. I have to explain the real reason why I've been keeping you close to me." Merlin sighed.

"I suppose. And Gwen knows about that too?"

"Yes, I obviously had to explain why we were talking about such a sudden betrothal announcement and ..." he pulled a face, "Well, she's heard those rumours too so … she understood - eventually."

"Oh. How did she feel about that?"

"She thought it was funny." Merlin laughed at the look on his face. "You weren't so amused about it when you first found out," Arthur countered.

"That's true, but I do enjoy the fact that you feel far more awkward about it than I do." Arthur glared at him and he grinned broadly. "Does she also know the rumours about her? About why some people think you promoted Elyan?"

"She's been living as a servant here for most of her life and so yes, she tends to hear such things long before me, although she didn't consider them that serious."

"She didn't?"

"Well, most people are just hearing one or two little pieces of gossip in isolation, whereas you had the unique advantage of being able to hear lots of different pieces of the puzzle so that we could put them all together between us."

"Yes, I see. So, what's your plan for dealing with the Lords?" Arthur pulled a face.

"Not sure yet – I'm working on it."

* * *

Arthur, Regent of Camelot had called an impromptu gathering of the whole court. All the lords and ladies, every knight and as many of the citizens, stewards and servants that could fit in the large hall, were here. In fact, the only person missing was the King himself. Uther's mental health had still not improved, despite their measures to stop uninvited guests from visiting him, and Arthur knew that what he would be saying in this particular meeting would not help his father's recovery. As such, the king had been given a strong sedative, and left in his chambers with the most trusted guards and Merlin's shield protecting him

The Great Hall was packed with hundreds of curious citizens, whilst a very nervous young Regent stood up in front of them all, with his two equally nervous friends waited in the first row. Arthur noticed the pair exchange a glance and saw Guinevere gently take Merlin's hand into hers for reassurance. He thought back to that time when he'd spied on the pair in Gaius' chambers and had felt jealous of such contact but now, he simply felt contented knowing that, between the three of them, there was nothing they couldn't do and no difficulty that they couldn't overcome.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen. All my faithful citizens of Camelot," he began firmly. "It has come to my attention that my father's continued ill health has left some here fearful about the future safety of Camelot. Some think that I am too young and inexperienced to take over as Regent, whilst a few even believe that my actions and ideas will eventually weaken our great kingdom." There were a number of mutters. Arthur quickly scanned the faces and saw a mixture of expressions which appeared to confirm that some were fully aware of the rumours, whilst others were shocked. He was pleased that so many people seemed upset at the thought of his supposed incompetency.

"I am here today to reassure you that Camelot is in safe hands, that I am fully aware of the dangers to our lives and our borders and that, everyone of my decisions has been, and will continue to be, made for your safety and our future prosperity and security.

"King Uther has entrusted Camelot to me. He believes that his only son is the right person to lead you and has total faith in the decisions I make. That alone should be enough for all of you here. As such, I have some announcements to make which will allow Camelot to move forward into a new era of peace and prosperity.

"The first most of you already know about. I am retaining the usual King's council with all of the senior lords and advisors that my father trusted, with one exception. Gaius, trusted advisor to the king on all matters of magic and it's evils, will be now be working the single job of Court Physician, to allow him to better cope with that work and ensure that he can remain in our service for as long as possible. There will be more on that later. I will also be holding a second council – one mostly of my own generation and containing my most trusting knights and others experienced in combating all forms of threats to our great kingdom. In time, it is possible that these two councils will merge into one, containing any knights, lords or advisors that will be of the most use to me but – now is not the time for such drastic changes." He exchanged an amused glance with Merlin. The lords thought his recent changes _were _drastic and so, hopefully, such a comment would make them pause for thought.

"Next, I am aware that some of you were surprised when I knighted some that were not of noble birth. Quite simply, we lost a great deal of trusted knights during the recent battles and there are few now that are able to take their place. I can assure you that all the knights have earned their place through their skill and loyalty and as a particular reward for being key players in claiming back Camelot from Morgana's evil reign. They have saved all our lives and such dedication should not go unrewarded." Merlin started to clap and luckily many others joined in. He gave Arthur is very best grin and the young Regent tried very hard to keep his countenance.

"As heir to the throne of Camelot, I am fully aware of my duty to marry and carry on the family line. My father and I have regularly looked for alliances that could strengthen our friendships with the neighbouring kingdoms, but I believe there are other ways of achieving this than through marriage. As such, I shall soon be inviting all the kings that attended our peace conference three years ago, to talk about how we can further join together to defeat the more deadly enemies that we all share." He was pleased to note that most nodded their approval at this suggestion.

"As such, I have chosen my future wife from a little closer to home. I have made my proposal to ... the Lady Guinevere – and she has graciously accepted me." There was a sudden loud outburst of gasps and whispers, but Merlin quickly caught the eye of most of his knights on the front row and again started to clap. They, and a number of others joined in, a few of them very loudly (the raucous whistle was almost certain Gwaine's) and, before long, the applause had drowned out all other sounds in the hall. Arthur held out a hand towards Gwen and she walked forward to take it. Arthur swallowed nervously as he moved her closer to him, then kissed her hand before raising his free one to stroke her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise at the affectionate gesture, but he knew that he had to show as much love for her as was polite, and worked hard to try to show his feelings, instead of hiding them as he would usually do. With a gentle curtsy, she moved to stand next to him and face the crowd proudly.

Now for the really tricky bit.

"Despite my father's claims that everything relating to magic must be purged, even he was aware that one must have knowledge of an enemy in order to defeat it. As many of you know, Gaius has not only been the king's physician, he has also been one of his closest advisors. It is mostly due to his great knowledge of all things magical, that we have been able to defeat the numerous evil sorcerers, creatures and enchantments that have threatened Camelot over the years. He has served us quietly and often anonymously in this regard and so I now wish to take this opportunity to thank him publicly for the very great service he has given to Camelot and the large number of lives he has managed to save." He then have a small bow to the physician standing on the front row and the hall burst into spontaneous applause. Merlin turned to his mentor with an even larger grin stretching from ear to ear, and the old man looked quite overcome with emotion at all the attention he was receiving.

"It is indeed fortunate that, during these last four years, Gaius has been training his apprentice to recognise these same signs of magic and enchantments in order for him to take over this vital role on his retirement. As such, I now announce Merlin as his official replacement and my personal advisor. I wish to apologise if any were uncertain of my reasons for including him in recent meetings but, I admit that I was unaware that some of you might have … 'misinterpreted' the extra trust I've placed in him recently." He worked hard to keep his expression neutral, but it was a real struggle when so many in front of him were grinning, or showing embarrassment at the point he was so obviously making. "Merlin?" he asked, making his gesture a little more firm than he had with Gwen. His friend came up and performed a surprisingly elegant and deep bow to his Regent, then a second to Gwen, before taking his place on the other side of Arthur. He noted that the young warlock's attempt to keep a straight face was far less successful than his own.

"Be assured that I am fully aware of the dangers Camelot still faces. Morgana has recently been spotted attempting to enter the palace again ..." There were more gasps and whispers. "But, thanks to Merlin, she was foiled and measures have now been set up to ensure that she never threatens any of you in the future. I have also had my own people attempt to infiltrate the palace, which they unfortunately managed to do with worrying ease. Again Merlin and I, with the help of all my knights, will be working tirelessly to deal with this problem and ensure that the days of people freely walking in and out of palace are behind us.

"Finally, Lady Guinevere and I wish to announce that tomorrow will be a day of celebration for the whole of Camelot, in honour of our betrothal. As such I proclaim a holiday for all citizens and we will provide extra food and drink for the city so that all may celebrate our very great happiness." He turned to Guinevere and felt his heart leap at the radiant smile she turned on him.

"Oh good," said Merlin quietly beside him, as applause started to break out again. "Does that mean I get the day off too?"

"No, of course not."

"Some things never change." The pair exchanged a glance, their amusement quite apparent despite their very best efforts.

"Merlin ..."

"Shut up?"

* * *

_**A/N **I'm aware that this is very speech heavy but, the plot has obviously been pulling towards this announcement for a while, so I think it was fairly inevitable. _

_As usual I tried to include your questions and comments in this chapter. Hopefully I cleared up the issue of why Gwen could hear through Merlin's shield and whether she was really angry, hurt or upset at hearing Arthur's comment. I think she was genuinely shocked, but perhaps not as hurt as she made out – I think she just wanted to make his suffer a bit for his lack of sensitivity. Arthur's confusion is for any (men?) that seemed surprised by her surprise. (or is that unfair?) ;) As for his penance – I've no idea – any thoughts?_

_No, I'm not a Merthur shipper and, like some of you, was surprised when I realised just how much fanfic/video/art there is on this 'relationship'. However, I quickly decided that if so many people see that in their relationship, then a whole palace full of gossiping servants would definitely see it too – hence why, as Loopstargirl pointed out, I tend to drop Merthur rumours into quite a few of my fics – even though I only ever write their Bromance. Apart from anything else, I love how uncomfortable Arthur is about such things._


	12. The Invisible Servant

**The Invisible Servant**

Two years later

"So, Queen Guinevere," Merlin asked, walking over to his friend with a gentle smile. "How does it feel to be married to the King of Camelot?" This evening was the conclusion of a whole week of celebration in honour of their wedding and her coronation. Gwen was currently dressed in the most amazing purple dress, and Merlin thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"It feels great to be married to Arthur," said said pointedly. "As for the rest ... well, I can't have him without all of that, I suppose."

"If I remember rightly, one of the first things you ever said to me in this hall was 'who'd want to marry Arthur?'" he joked.

"Well yes, but he has changed quite a bit since then."

"I think we all have."

"Really?" she said, eyeing him up and down critically. "I think you're still wearing exactly the same clothes as you did then. Honestly, Merlin, couldn't you have least made an effort for my coronation?" She smiled at him to take the sting out of her words.

"What? I did make an effort. This is my very best shirt, I'll have you know." She laughed. "Anyway, I am happy for you, Gwen, really I am. It's so good to know that it all worked out for the best."

"Thank you." She reached up to plant a affectionate kiss on his cheek and he knew that he was blushing furiously at the gesture.

"However, if he ever does anything to hurt you, you just let me know and I'll ... I'll turn him into a toad for you."

"Thank you, Merlin, but I can assure you I have absolutely no complaints." She gave him a very wicked grin as she said it. "Anyway, a toad wouldn't be half as much fun to share a bed with." Merlin swallowed hard.

"Please, Gwen, it's weird enough thinking about you two ..." he shook his head. "No, I don't want to think about ... that at all."

"Arthur did say we needed to be quite open about our feelings in public," she continued.

"Not to me, Gwen ... it's not _me_ you have to convince." She laughed again before moving away to talk to one of the guests.

Merlin made his way towards Arthur, noting that the King's eyes were constantly flicking over towards Gwen's position, even though he didn't believe he was even aware of it. He couldn't see how anyone would doubt the couple's attachment now.

"So, Merlin ..." Lord Aron suddenly moved in front of him. "I gather we have you to thank for our defeat of that sorcerer's army last week?"

"Ah, I played my part, as did every member of the Round Table," he replied carefully.

"Hm. You see, I was just curious. Those of us who were around before the purge are quite aware that Gaius was a practising sorcerer and … well, I was under the impression that his useful knowledge came from the fact that he actually had magic, which was how he was able to recognise and defeat it."

"It's interesting you should say that," Merlin replied. "I often wondered why Uther was so keen to keep him on when he knew of his past. Why do you think that was?"

"Well, I believe the King … ah, Uther I mean, forced a promise from Gaius not to use magic."

"Which rather disproves your theory as, if defeating sorcerers requires spells, how is it that Camelot was able to defeat them for so many years without Gaius breaking his word? I'm sure Uther would have been quite aware if he did, wouldn't you?"

"Your point being?"

"By any means necessary. I think that was the policy Uther chose to adopt when it suited him but, there were times when his views on magic were a little … well obsessive, wouldn't you agree?" Aron winced.

"I suppose there does need to be someone around here with some decent amount of knowledge," Aron appeared to concede, very reluctantly.

"And, I hear congratulations are in order, that your son recently earned his place as a knight?" Merlin continued in a lighter tone.

"Well yes, and it's an interesting idea of Arthur's, having different levels of soldiers and knights so that there is no restriction on the number that we can have to defend our borders."

"And that any enthusiastic candidate can start as a guard or foot soldier and work their way up the ranks to become a Knight of Camelot – a place earned through advance skill and loyalty?"

"Indeed," Aron said, still thoughtful. "I understand that Gaius will be officially retiring soon … and that will open up a place on Arthur's Round Table ..?" Merlin tried hard not to grin too obviously – quite aware of where this conversation was heading.

"That's right and, well it would be very remiss of him not to include a family member who is so obviously supportive of him." There was just a hint of a question in the sentence, despite it being delivered as a statement.

"Of course, of course. My whole family support King Arthur, no question about that."

"That is very good to know," Merlin replied, just as the man in question approached them.

"Ah, Merlin," he said. "May I have a word? Lord Aron …?"

"Sire ..." The old man bowed deeply and moved away.

"Thought you might need rescuing," his friend said as they moved away.

"Well, the conversation went well enough but … it was good to have an excuse to end it, nonetheless."

"What did he want?"

"The usual. I think we're going to have to come clean about my magic sooner rather than later, Arthur, most of them are guessing now anyway."

"True. Do you really think allowing his son onto the Round Table will make a difference?"

"Actually, I think it's essential. I know Robert's views are similar to his father's in many ways but … you need that. You need to have a truly democratic Round Table, and you can't have that if you just invite your friends."

"Yes, I see."

"Which means, of course, that you think I'm correct?" he asked with a large grin. Arthur glared at him.

"You're enjoying this role of advisor far too much in my opinion." Merlin laughed, but it quickly turned into a strange grunt and Arthur looked at him concerned. "What is it?"

"We've got company," he said, having felt the obvious sensation of magic passing through his gatehouse shield.

"How many?"

"Not easy to tell. Just one sorcerer I think …" he suddenly groaned. "It's Morgana."

"How can you tell?" Merlin gave the king a look which was half sarcastic, half embarrassed.

"Let's just say she has a peculiarly unique effect on my shield," he said hurriedly. Arthur raised his eyebrows and Merlin swallowed hard. "Look, I think it's time I 'made myself scarce,' don't you agree?"

"Yes and, Merlin, if it's a matter of Camelot's safety …?"

"I understand." He moved back into the shadows and quickly cast his invisibility spell. Almost as soon as that was completed, the large doors of the Great Hall flew open and Morgana swept in with four of her Blood Guard soldiers in attendance.

* * *

"So, tell me, dear brother," she purred. "Perhaps you could answer a question that has been confusing me for the last couple of years?"

"I'm not sure you're in a position to ask anything, Morgana," Arthur replied. He had drawn his sword, as had most of the knights in the room.

"Is that what you think?" She flicked a hand and, with that single gesture, all of the armed knights were thrown backwards onto the floor. "So, I ask again. How is it that Camelot is now protected by magical defences?" She smirked as she heard gasps from all around her. "That's very interesting, Arthur. They don't know?"

"I was getting fed up with you and various other sorcerers walking in here un-announced," he replied calmly. "So, I had my advisors look into it. Apparently it didn't work, you are here, after all."

"We just walked through the main door and knocked a couple of guards out, all the other entrances are barred.

"Well yes, this is a castle – we are supposed to be impenetrable."

"There is no such thing, as I've just proved."

"Perhaps."

Morgana's eyes flicked around the room and a frown suddenly formed on her face.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"That meddling servant of yours."

"My servant? He's just over there – his name's John ..." The boy looked terrified, ducked his head and quickly took a step backwards.

"Not him … _Mer_lin." Arthur thought he'd mastered the art of saying that name with condescension, but Morgana definitely had him beaten.

"Oh, I think he's around somewhere … you know what he's like? So unreliable he's practically _invisible_." Her eyes continued to search the room, her expression apparently showing her to be nervous. One of her henchmen moved forwards to whisper something urgently at her and she nodded firmly.

"I did not come here to socialise, Arthur, I came here to take back what is rightfully mine and get revenge on Uther's family." She turned towards Guinevere. "Hello, Gwen, are you well?" His wife held her head up high, not showing any fear on her beautiful face and Arthur's heart swelled with pride at the sight.

"Morgana," the queen replied calmly.

Suddenly, the witch held one hand up towards Arthur, the other to Guinevere, and cast a spell, the strange words flowing of her tongue like honey and her green eyes glowing golden. A white flame appeared briefly on each palm before being thrown towards her targets. Arthur flinched and was suddenly half blinded by a bright glow. Once he realised that he was still in one piece, he looked back up to see a faint hint of a golden dome surrounding Morgana, and his half-sister was shaking her head as if she'd been struck a blow. Arthur grinned as he recognised one of Merlin's magical shields.

"Well, that was impressive," he said sarcastically. "What was it supposed to do?"

"There _is_ another magician here," she shouted looking around wildly. "A powerful one, where?"

"I can't see anyone." He knew he had failed in hiding his smile, and cursed his own joke when he became aware of a shimmer of gold just a little to his left. Merlin had also been amused by his comment. Morgana's eyes also flicked towards it and frowned suspiciously.

"What would daddy think if he knew you had a sorcerer on your side?" she teased, although Arthur could hear that her comment had lost some of it's usual bite.

"Camelot has always had a sorcerer on it's side," he countered.

"Gaius?" she scoffed. "There is no way that he is powerful enough to cast something like this."

"Try telling Morgause that." She screamed at the unpleasant reminder and aimed both hands in his direction. The flash was so bright that everyone in the hall ducked and, when it had faded, Morgana was on the floor. Arthur noticed that Lord Aron had been slowly moving towards his position.

"And if she's right, Aron?" Arthur asked quietly, whilst muttering broke out around the hall. "If I did have a sorcerer here casting defensive spells?"

"I think we both know that you do. I think perhaps I was just speaking to him a little while ago?" Arthur looked closely at the old man and saw no antagonism in his look.

"Do I have your support?"

"You have my allegiance, sire. I am more than aware that the number of magical attacks has greatly decreased these last few years and … well, the boy has proved his loyalty to you and Camelot numerous times." Arthur's eyes flicked to the golden shimmer than briefly appeared close to Aron's left shoulder and knew that Merlin had also heard the conversation. That would make things very much easier. Morgana had eventually pulled herself up into a sitting position, although she still looked rather shaken.

"My father had been personally hurt by sorcerers and by magic," Arthur announced to the Hall. "Such was his hatred that he decided that every magician, every piece of magic was evil – just because on or two people had caused him harm. Equally, Morgana here has always assumed that, everyone who was loyal to Uther agreed totally with his view point. She assumed that if I loved my father and if the knights and servants stayed loyal to their King, it automatically meant that we shared his total hatred of all things magical.

"I loved my father and I still miss him but … he was wrong. It is not magic that is evil, it is the person who chooses to use it for evil deeds." He turned his gaze from his audience to Morgana who had now pulled herself to her feet.

"So why do you keep your sorcerer hidden, Arthur? Is he ashamed of serving a Pendragon? Is he embarrassed to have turned against his kin?"

Merlin suddenly appeared, standing in-between her and Arthur, causing the whole hall to gasp in surprise.

"Arthur and Guinevere are my kin, Morgana, and I will serve them and Camelot to my dying day."

"You? Impossible?"

"Oh, I don't think you're really surprised, Morgana, not when you think about all the times I foiled your plans."

"You betrayed me, tried to kill me, lied to me … pretended to be my friend." Her voice contained a strange mixture of anger, hurt and confusion.

"And you did every one of those things to me too. I think that makes us even?" She ran towards him with a snarl and almost bounced off his shield, while he just stood there calmly with a small smile on his face. She glared at him and cast a spell to undo his but, although a faint golden shimmer appeared briefly around her, the shield did not fall. Merlin sighed and turned to Arthur.

"Sire? What is your judgement on this woman?" The longest, most agonising silence that Camelot had ever witnessed fell on the Hall as everyone held their breath.

* * *

"Leave this place, Morgana. Do not attempt to enter Camelot again, for you will not succeed," the king said eventually.

"You cannot be _that_ powerful," she said to Merlin – apparently ignoring Arthur. The warlock sighed and with a lazy wave of his arm and a tongue twister of a spell, his eyes glowed, the soldiers' shield flicked and all four men disappeared. Fear appeared in Morgana's eyes as they flicked rapidly between Merlin and Arthur.

"Do you accept my judgement?" Arthur demanded.

"I do," she replied eventually, although her eyes were flashing with anger.

"Then leave," said Merlin, coming closer to the shield. "Go on your way and inform every sorcerer that you encounter that Camelot is protected."

"By you?" there was still a little doubt in her voice.

"By Emrys." Her shield flickered before disappearing and, with another spell and a flash of golden eyes, Merlin sent Morgana to the same place as her guards. He shook his head, annoyed to find himself fighting back tears.

A hush had fallen over the hall. All the courtiers and servants were staring at Merlin and, as he walked back towards Arthur, he noticed a few take an instinctive step away from him.

"I think perhaps I should check that worked sire?" he said to Arthur. "Check that they've really gone and there are no other surprises waiting for us?"

"Good idea." He bowed and started to walk out the door. "Oh, and Merlin …?" He turned back around abruptly. "The celebrations finish tonight, and there is an awful lot of work you have neglected over the last couple of days. "

"Well yes, you did say it was a holiday."

"I can't imagine why you thought that included you?" Some seemed confused by the banter, but it was the pair's usual way of getting their relationship back on track after a dramatic event and Arthur hoped it would also relax any that were still feeling nervous about the latest revelations.

"So much for that promotion and all of … this. I'm still just your general dogsbody, aren't I?" said Merlin with a pout.

"Got it in one. So … what are you waiting for … go, shoo ..." Arthur gave Merlin a small smile, his lips twisting slightly. "Disappear."

Merlin laughed loudly and chanted several words as his bright blue eyes flashed gold.

Then he turned invisible.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N. **So, I'm about to click that little circle that says 'complete' and I can almost here the cries of "NO!" from you guys already. Sorry, but do bear in mind that this fic is TEN chapters longer than originally planned and is starting to overlap with King Arthur's Ward's time line which has been getting very confusing for me. I'm now going to simply focus on that single story and then see what other ideas might occur to me. If there's any element of this fic you particularly enjoyed and would like me to explore further, please let me know._

_Thank you again for all your alerts and reviews. You have given me so much confidence about my writing and, despite my complaints about this improvisation, I think it has taught me some valuable lessons which will help me with my future work.  
_


End file.
